Koikokoro
by Kitsuko
Summary: Sometimes you the line between love and hate blurs when something happens to change your heart.....DOWN FOR REVISION
1. Sombody cares

Harry shivered as he heard the footsteps coming up the stairs. He knew what was going to happen, but he remained still. His gaze was fixated on the barred window, staring out into the peaceful twilight sky. He wished deeply to be outside, not here in this room awaiting punishment.  
  
The door opened silently, a man stared at the silhouetted figure on the bed. "Potter..."  
  
Harry cringed slightly; he waited for the pain to follow as he heard the footsteps continue across the room. He tensed and waited. Nothing. He turned his head slowly, and blinked at the man standing behind him. "S- sir?"  
  
The man smirked. "Hello, Potter." His sadistic mind running through all the things he could do to the boy. "Petunia and Dudley are out." He smiled evilly as he saw the boy shutter.  
  
"W-what are you going to do?" Harry breathed quietly.  
  
"Whatever I feel like doing, boy." He backhanded the boy, knocking him off the bed. "Now, let's get started." He roughly grabbed the boy's arm and dragged him down the stairs, to the basement.  
  
"Please, no!" Harry pleaded softly. "Please, don't, Uncle Vernon."  
  
"Shut up, Boy!" Vernon yelled, once again, backhanding the boy.  
  
Vernon smiled sadistically as he tied Harry to a wooden support pole. He made sure the ropes cut deep into Harry's skin. Then he stood and kicked the boy fro good measure. "Having fun yet, Potter?"  
  
Harry stayed silent and looked at the floor, defeated tears running down his face. 'Please, someone help me....' He breathed in shakily and waited for the impending pain. A small voice echoed in his mind, telling him it would be alright. The voice always comforted him when Vernon hit him, today, the voice was more confident as it comforted him. 'Help is coming. Stay alive, you must live, Harry.'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Pain surged through his body as Severus Snape woke in a cold sweat. He shivered as he remembered the livid details of the dream. He was being beaten by that man again, only tonight, he knew who it was. Vernon, the name echoed through his mind, Vernon Dursley. Severus felt the pain numb slightly as he got out of bed.  
  
The pain surged again as he heard a familiar voice echo through his mind. 'Please, someone help me....' The voice was weak and full of fear. Severus shuttered as the pain once again numbed. He thought for a moment, then the recognition hit him. It was Harry, Harry Potter.  
  
"Why do you need help?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Someone will come, someone will come..." Harry chanted shakily as the pain surged again, this time followed by a warm liquid trickling down his bare skin.  
  
Vernon smirked; he pulled Harry's face so he was looking at him. "What make you think they care? They have never saved you before." He grinned as this remark sunk in. "Anyway, you deserve this, you are bad and disrespectful. They only talk to you because they pity you. They hate you, Potter. You are a freak, nobody cares about you."  
  
This echoed in Harry's mind, over and over again. 'They hate you....Nobody cares about you....' He closed his eyes. 'Why didn't anyone ever stop this from happening? They could help him, but they didn't....they really must not care....' Harry sobbed as Vernon smirked; this was what he'd wanted. The voice called him back. 'Harry, no, they care, they are coming! HOLD ON HARRY!!!'  
  
Harry looked up at Vernon. "No, they are coming! They care!"  
  
Vernon glared at the boy, slapping him. "How dare you talk back to me!!" He hit Harry again. "After all I've done for you! I've clothed you, fed you! I allow you stay in this house!! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?!?"  
  
"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING, LIT-" Suddenly the doorbell rang, stopping Vernon just as he was about to hit Harry. He smirked and turned to leave. "Your safe for now, but I'll be back."  
  
Harry sighed, and hoped that someone at the door would come and take him away from this place. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to numb his mind from the pain and trying to call out to the voice. 'Please, answer me! I need help....'  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Albus, I have reason to believe that Harry Potter is being abused." Severus said calmly as he stormed into the other man's office.  
  
Dumbledore looked up, his usual twinkle replaced with a look of shock. Severus was a little taken back at this, but quickly regained his composure. "I have been having these dreams lately, They were of someone beating me." Dumbledore listened quietly. "Just recently, instead of being the being the beaten, I watched the man beat a child. I heard the child's thoughts and also felt the pain. Later, I woke up and heard his voice again, along with the pain. The voice belongs to Harry Potter."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, and looked at Severus thoughtfully. "Severus, what do you suppose we should do?"  
  
Severus' eyes went wide. Could he not see? They needed to check on Harry! "We need to check on him!"  
  
Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, and nodded slightly. Severus' anger grew steadily as he watched the older man. "Severus, if you so strongly believe this, "Severus glared at Dumbledore. "then, I think, YOU should go check on Harry."  
  
Severus' eyes widened again. "Me?!?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, you are the only one up at this hour, am I am busy." Dumbledore held up his hand as Severus began to protest. "Plus, this is your idea, is it not?"  
  
Severus sighed and nodded. "Fine, I will go to Potter's house and check on him." Dumbledore nodded. "But, what do I do with him if he is getting beaten?"  
  
"Bring him back here."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry heard the door to the basement open. Looking up he saw Vernon walking down the stairs, a happy smile on his face. Harry felt the dread grow inside him.  
  
"Well, it would seem that we are going on a little trip, to Hawaii exactly. Petunia just got back with the tickets, and we're leaving tonight." Vernon's smile widened. "And it would also seem that there are only three tickets." Vernon flashed the three plane tickets. "We will be back in about three weeks." With that, he turned and walked up the stairs.  
  
"What about me?" He shouted.  
  
Vernon stopped, and looked down at Harry. "Well, you'll be staying here, I guess." His smile never once broke at the thought of leaving Harry, alone in his house.  
  
"How am I supposed to get out of these ropes?"  
  
Vernon rolled his eyes. "By cutting them of course." He said sickly, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. He smiled at Harry and continued to walk up the stairs, ignoring all of Harry's shouts and screams as he closed the door. Vernon smirked again as he flicked off the light.  
  
"Have a nice long death, Potter."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Severus apparated at the end of Privet Drive, landing softly on his feet. He glared around disgustedly at the perfect houses as a silver sports car pulled quickly out onto the main road. He began the short walk to number four. 'What am I doing? Potter probably lives in perfect comfort, having his ego stroked every two seconds by those muggle relatives.  
  
He knocked loudly on the door. 'This was a mistake.' He waited. 'Yep, a total mistake.' He knocked even louder, again no one answered. He sighed. "Alohomora"  
  
The door clicked and Severus pushed it opened the door. The house was quiet and dark. Severus sighed as he marched up the stairs, flicking on a light as he went. The hallway seemed normal, pictures hung here and there, all depicting a rather large boy smiling in varieties of scenes and costumes. 'None of Potter?'  
  
He opened the first door on his right, a bathroom. Then he moved to the next one, master bedroom. "Potter?" 'weird, no one seems to be here. He searched the other rooms, leaving one for last.  
  
'Why are there so many locks on this one?' Severus pondered as he opened the door. He flicked on the light, and took a step back, nearly falling over as because he'd gone so fast. 'What happened in this house?!?'  
  
The room was bare with the exception of a small bed and desk. The bed sheets were old and ratty, gruesome dark stains splotched the fabric. The desk was covered with a few bits of moldy food. Severus' eyes widened as he spotted a large dark stain on the floor, and then noticed the dark spatters across the walls and ceiling. He quickly flicked off the light and shut the door in horror.  
  
"Harry, please be alive." Severus pleaded as he walked down the stair to check the rest of the house, totally unaware that he'd just used Harry's true name not Potter.  
  
After having searched the whole upstairs and ground floor, Severus sighed. 'One room to go.' He flicked on the light, and opened the door. He walked slowly down the stairs and stopped in mid step. His eyes flicked to the bleeding and infected wounds covering Harry's frail looking body.  
  
Harry didn't look up. He closed his eyes breathing deeply listening to the steps as they got closer and closer. He gulped. "What do you want? Come to taunt me some more? Or have you come to work out your frustrations in other ways than beating me?" Harry knew that these weren't Vernon's footsteps, too light, maybe Dudley's, who else would it be?  
  
"Harry, what are you talking about?" a familiar but unfamiliar voice asked.  
  
Harry looked up, and gasped. "P-professor?"  
  
Severus looked down at Harry; then quickly dropped to his knees and began to untie Harry. He made quick work of the now blood stained ropes, revealing open flesh wounds on Harry's wrists. "Please don't tell anyone about...this!" Harry pleaded as his wrists were freed.  
  
"Harry, I must tell someone." Severus said, as he pulled a few healing potions out of his pockets. "I'm surprised that you didn't yourself."  
  
Harry looked away. "I didn't because I deserved this." Severus nearly gasped. "Anyway, it's not like anyone cares about me, no one knows. They hate me anyway, they all do. They hate me because of what I did, I was bad." Harry hung his head, looking and sounding more like a child of three or four not a teenager of sixteen. "I killed so many....I deserve this, I deserve to die."  
  
Severus looked at the boy, his dreams had been true. He stood and looked down at the small boy below him. "Potter, we care about you..." Severus took a deep breath before continuing. "Even I care about you. It wasn't your fault, those deaths; it was and still is Voldemort's fault."  
  
Harry looked up at Severus. "Why did you come here?"  
  
Severus smiled slightly. "Harry, I care, that's why." He then kneeled down again, and began giving Harry various potions, and magically healing some of the large open wounds.  
  
"Promise me something, sir." Harry said suddenly.  
  
Severus stopped what he was doing and looked attentively at Harry. "Promise me that you won't ever let me come back to this place again."  
  
"I promise, Harry, I promise."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Severus stalked up to Albus Dumbledore's office, after he'd gotten Harry to Madame Pomfrey. He was angry, no that was an understatement. Severus Snape was furious. He walked up to the gargoyle at the entrance to the office and sputtered out the password, 'Strawberry Gumdrops'. He climbed the stairs quickly and pushed open the doors, causing them to slam against the walls. Albus looked, and this was a first for Severus, startled. "Hello, Severus. I wasn't expecting you, Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered.  
  
Severus stalked over to the desk, he slammed his fist down, the desk shook slightly as the pain flared in Severus' hand. "HOW COULD YOU KEEP HIM AT THAT, THAT P-PLACE?!?!?!?" He raged at Dumbledore, who took this abuse silently, and calmly.  
  
"Severus, I don't know what you are talking about." Albus informed Severus, only causing the other man to become more enraged.  
  
"HARRY!! YOU PUT HIM IN THAT HOUSE BECAUSE HE WAS PROTECTED." Severus yelled.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Severus, please try to calm down."  
  
Severus stood still for a moment, taking deep breath as he counted to ten in his head. "You put him there because he was safe, safe from Voldemort....but did it ever occur to you that he should also be protected from his relatives?" Dumbledore shook his head. "They are abusive, physically and verbally, and- and....." he let the last line die out, Dumbledore's mind filling in the blank.  
  
"Do you have any proof?"  
  
Severus' hands tightened into fists, his knuckles whitening as he did so. "I do; my own experience and the fact that Harry is currently covered in cuts and bruises, laying half dead in the hospital wing." Dumbledore looked shocked.  
  
"Yes, well we will have to find a place for him to stay, but Severus, you know how the charm works, he must only reefer to the Dursley's as home, no where else or the charm will break. He must go back, soon!"  
  
Severus stood once more, locking a death glare with Dumbledore's eyes. "You will not take him back to that place.....ever, do I make myself clear?" Severus' voice had gone to almost a whisper, he spoke slowly, and clearly as if Dumbledore might not understand if he didn't.  
  
Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "And where is he to stay? He can stay here, but there is no to watch him and keep him safe. Plus, who else would take him? The Weasley's would but we both know that they have enough on their plate as it is. McGonagall can't ta-"  
  
Severus glared at Dumbledore. "Then I will take him."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry awoke, he looked around. He blinked at the slightly familiar room as the memories of the night before returned. He looked around again. Severus, where was Severus? "Professor?" he called out.  
  
Madame Pomfrey instantly stuck her head out of her office. "You're awake!" She bustled over to Harry, a tray of food and potions in her arms. She smiled gently. "Professor Snape left about an hour ago, to go talk to the Headmaster."  
  
Harry nodded as he was handed a steaming bowl of soup. He stared at the thin broth, and the floating vegetables. Sighing, he lifted the spoon and slowly began to eat the soup in silence, only stopping once because of the almost shockingly strong taste from the weak looking soup.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dumbledore looked shocked, he blinked several times. He looked at Severus again, then pulled out a small flask, which he opened and took a few long sips from. He put the flask away and turned back to Severus. "Pass that by me again?"  
  
Severus sighed, the things he got himself into when he was mad. "I will take Harry. He can stay with me, I will make sure he is safe and stays out of trouble."  
  
Dumbledore's face lit up, the wheels in his head turning. He looked thoughtfully at Severus and then down at his quill, a smile appearing on his face. "Yes, I believe that would be a good idea, Severus, a very good idea..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry had just finished his soup when Dumbledore walked in, followed by a not too pleased looking Snape. Harry saw Snape relax slightly as he entered the Infirmary.  
  
"Harry, I am pleased to see that you are alive and well." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
Harry's face darkened for a moment, but quickly turned to a blank mask. Severus was surprised by Harry's emotional control. "Well, I have lots to do, I will let Severus explain the circumstances of your living arrangements to you."  
  
Harry looked to Severus curiously. Severus paled slightly, the speech he'd had all set out disappeared fast, leaving a very nervous Severus. Why am I nervous? Severus cleared his throat. "You will be stay here at Hogwarts." A smile spread across Harry's face. "Dumbledore and most of the other teachers will only be here in passing. You will be staying with me, in my chambers." Severus watched the affect this had on Harry. 'Probably, disgusted with the idea.' Harry looked at Severus and quickly looked away, blushing. "You are allowed in the library, and are only allowed to use my potions lab when I am not present." Harry opened his mouth to ask something, but Severus stopped him. "You are allowed to do magic, but anything big and you must notify me, before hand."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Severus tried to smile reassuringly, but it only came out as a smirk. Harry looked away. Silence ensued.  
  
"Severus, since you're here, I have to tell you that I am leaving early this year. My nephew is having a wedding, and I'm going to it. Harry, here is recovering quickly, and should be up and about in three days or so." Severus glared at the woman. 'I will not become Harry's slave.' "It's very simple really, all you have to do is give him the potions in the morning and feed him, simple broths." Severus glared at Harry, and then back at Poppy. "Oh, and he must stay warm. And today, he'll officially be moving into your chambers."  
  
Severus sighed. "Whatever."  
  
Poppy smiled brightly and went to fuss over Harry. Harry stared at Severus the entire time, in total wonder.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry walked slowly, gliding his hand along the wall for support. His body screamed with pain as he tried to walk down the first flight of stairs. Harry tried to double over, nearly throwing himself down the flight of stairs; Harry waited for the pain, but none followed.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Potter" A voice growled as he was lifted up and placed against a warm body. Harry sighed, and yawned, walking was very tiring work. He smuggled closer to the warmness.  
  
Severus felt the blush rise in his cheeks, he stopped walking ad look down at the sleeping boy in his arms, with distaste. He then took a moment to get control over his emotions, barely managing to get a hold of the blush, just as Dumbledore rounded the corner.  
  
"Hello, Severus." Dumbledore smile, he didn't show it, but he saw the last bit of the blush, seconds before it was replaced with the indifferent mask. "I see that Poppy has decided that Harry is fit to sleep in your chambers?"  
  
"Yes, she did."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and continued on his way. "Oh, and Severus , before I forget.." He turned back to face the other man. "I will be coming down tomorrow to redecorate for Harry."  
  
"It's really not all that necessary, professor." Severus growled.  
  
Dumbledore waved off the comment. "No, it's okay, I insist."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Severus stormed into his chambers, furious. Why must that man always do things that he knew would anger me? God, he was annoying.  
  
Severus placed Harry down on the couch, and lit a fire. He raised to go find Harry's room, swearing as he realized that it hadn't been made yet. "Great," Severus looked at the only bed in the entire of his quarters. "Well, Potter, looks like either I'm sleeping on the couch or your sleeping with me."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Later, n the couch, Severus sighed. He reached over to the coffee table and picked up a large flask of Fire whiskey, the brown liquid felt cool in the bottle. He gulped down a mouthful, the liquid quickly burning its way down his throat.  
  
Man, it was good to get drunk. Severus' mind was near as numb as it would get. Sighing he took another swing, and nearly passed out.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry woke up nice a warm, the early morning sun brightening the room. Harry groaned and turned over, rolling closer to the warm body next to him. He sighed as he fell back asleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Severus sighed as the rocking headache hit him, he didn't want to get up. Pulling the comforters closers, and the warm body closer he tried to go back to sleep.  
  
Severus thought slowly. 'Since when do I sleep with warm bodies?' 


	2. The new beginning

Disclaimer: What do you mean I'm not J.K??? MUH???  
  
Well, yesh there is yoai, light, but fluffy. *grins* all apposed, LEVAE!!!  
  
All who don't really care! STAY!!  
  
~*~*~ A new lease on life. ~*~*~  
  
He opened his eyes slightly. 'And, why am I in bed? Wasn't a sleeping on the couch?' He felt the warmness move closer, and snuggle into his chest. Severus dropped as he felt Harry suddenly jerk, pushing Severus off the bed.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Severus sighed, and rubbed his hung over headache. Stupid fire whiskey. Stupid Harry bloody Potter. "What?"  
  
"Why were yo-?" Harry began.  
  
Severus gruffly stood and stared Harry in the eye. 'I have known for a long time, I have wanted to love you. But I am twice your age, you wouldn't understand.' "You will not tell anyone I was drunk, ever, or else...."  
  
Harry gulped and stayed put. Severus turned on his heel, and closed the door. 'Why him?' He sighed as he reached the bathroom. 'Why me?' Severus pulled out a silvery potion. He downed it as he stared at his reflection. 'Just when I thought my like was messed up enough, he comes along.'  
  
"Severus?" Dumbledore called.  
  
Severus sighed, and walked back to the common room. Dumbledore smiled happily, his eyes twinkling. 'Is he ever NOT happy?' "What do you want?"  
  
Dumbledore looked over Severus' robes; they looked like they'd been slept in. "Well, I've come to redecorate. You Severus, look like you need a nice meal, I'll take care of Harry while you go about your business."  
  
Severus sighed. 'I think I need a calming drought too.' He glared at Dumbledore, and took his leave. Dumbledore smiled as he watched him leave.  
  
'Now, to find if Harry likes him too.' Dumbledore smiled as he walked into Severus' bedroom.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Damn man's too cheerful." Severus muttered as he stalked into the Entrance hall. The other staff members stayed far away, not wanting to inflicted the wrath of Severus Snape.  
  
"Have a nice sleep, Severus?" Flitwick stuttered, as he was sitting across form Snape.  
  
Severus looked at him, a death glare landed on Flitwick, he shuttered. "Yes, actually, I did." He glared for a moment more, then looked back to his food.  
  
Everyone else frowned, sometimes Severus was just too hard to understand. They shook their heads of the thoughts and went back to their usual happy conversations.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry jumped as Dumbledore caught his attention. He smiled as Harry looked up. "Hello, Harry, Have a nice sleep...?" He looked at the bed, and noticed the two pillows with head shaped dents in them, and took a shot in the dark. "I do hope Severus didn't hog all the blankets."  
  
Harry looked away, blushing. Dumbledore smiled, now, to see if Harry would blush on a normal Severus topic.... "Harry, do you have anyone special in mind?"  
  
Harry looked confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
Dumbledore, began to add color to the room. "Well, like a special girl, who you have a crush on?" He paused for a moment, and added. "Or guy?"  
  
Harry instantly flushed, looking at his hands he nodded. "Kinda."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Harry looked up at Dumbledore. "First it was Ron, but he likes Hermione, Then Draco, but he also likes girls, now, now I'm not sure..."  
  
Dumbledore smiled and widened the room. He didn't look at Harry. "Severus, maybe?"  
  
Harry flushed, and looked away. "He hates me."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Well, you should ask him about that, when was the last time you actually asked Severus if he hated you?"  
  
Harry shrugged, fact was he hadn't. "Never really, I always assumed because he was so mean to me." Harry looked at Dumbledore. "I guess I didn't want to be turned away...."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Well, maybe he feels the same? You never know until you ask." He smiled encouragingly. And with a flick of his wand, another window was added, he quickly charmed it, like the other one, to reflect the day outside.  
  
"Professor?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
Dumbledore looked up. "Albus, please, it's not school anymore."  
  
"Albus, would it be too much to ask...if...if you charmed the ceiling to reflect the stars...when it's night out?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled, and flicked his wand. "I didn't know you liked the night sky that much, Harry."  
  
Harry looked at his feet. "I don't, it's just that I see Severus, always outside, looking at the stars, on weekends....and I just tho-"He stopped suddenly. "Severus is unhappy."  
  
Dumbledore frowned. "He usually is."  
  
"No," Harry shook his head. "It's different, he's really sad, and angry....I can feel it...he's making a potion, it's a calming drought.....no, it's not, he's adding the wrong ingredients....what is he doing?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Severus, he's making a claming drought, but I think he did something wrong, he doesn't notice it either....Professor! Stop him! He's going to drink it!!!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Severus had just added the last ingredient. He was lost in thought as he stirred it. Dipping a cup into the cauldron he pulled up the light blue potion, not noticing that it wasn't the color of a calming draught. He drank some.... 'DON'T DRINK THE POTION, SEVERUS!!' Severus stopped and put down the now empty cup, looking around. "Potter?"  
  
"Severus!" Dumbledore cried as he burst into the potions master's office. He looked at the empty cup, his usual twinkle was gone. "What kind of potion were you making?"  
  
Severus looked at Dumbledore quizzically. "A calming draught, I felt I needed to calm down a little. See?" He turned to the potion, and gasped. "This isn't what I was making!"  
  
Dumbledore walked up to Severus. "Maybe you should sit down, we don't know what affects this potion may have." He watched as Severus totally ignored his comment, shrugged and began to bottle the unknown potion. "While we are here, Severus, there is something I want to talk to you about, I wasn't sure at first but, now I am positive."  
  
"What about, Albus?" A young sounding voice answered.  
  
Dumbledore turned around quickly, and gasped. "Severus! Are you alright?"  
  
Severus frowned. "Of course I am! What do yo- My voice! It's different!" Severus reached over and pulled a small mirror from his desk. He looked into the mirror and dropped it. "I look like I'm sixteen, again..." Severus' eyes rolled back, and he fainted.  
  
Dumbledore pulled out his wand and levitated Severus to his chambers. Informing Harry of what had occurred, he left the two there.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Professor? Is he alright?" Harry asked.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "It would seem that he's sixteen again, I will be back in a moment, with some potions and food. You must be hungry."  
  
Harry nodded, and began to study the still form beside him. Harry relaxed slightly and sighed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
'I had better see if someone will help me with this potion.' Dumbledore said as he stared at the light blue bottles. He picked up his quill and began to write, slowly and neatly stopping often to reread his work.  
  
When he was done, he stopped by the kitchens and got a large tray full of food. He only barely managed to make it to Severus' chambers without dropping it.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Severus opened his eyes slowly, pain throbbing in his head. He moaned.  
  
"Oh, Professor, you're awake!"  
  
Severus' eyes shot open. "James? Why are you here? Where am I?  
  
Harry frowned. "I'm not James, I'm Harry Potter, don't you remember?"  
  
Severus frowned, his mind was very clear, he was sixteen. He was still in school, defiantly NOT a professor, but...why did he have so much memory about teaching, and becoming a potions master? "No." He stared at the almost carbon copy of James Potter.  
  
"Ah, I see your awake, Severus." A calm voice smiled from behind Severus.  
  
"Professor?" Severus blinked. "Where am I?"  
  
Dumbledore chucked. "I didn't think you would remember, I was actually kind of surprised you noticed anything wrong the first time. You are in Hogwarts, in your chambers."  
  
"I have chambers?"  
  
"Yes, you're a professor here!" Harry chirped.  
  
Severus was even more confused. "Why is James saying he's not James?"  
  
"He's not James, he's Harry Potter, James' son. You are supposed to be his temporary caretaker, but I see that that will not be possible."  
  
"What do you mean he's not James?" Severus looked angry, then thoughtful, then angry again. "I remember a my life up until know but nothing about me being, Ja-Potter's caretaker. I remember a lot of potions. I certainly have never met Potter's son."  
  
"You are a potions master." Dumbledore added. "You had a slight, accident, it would seem as if the potion reversed time on your body and mind, well almost."  
  
"oh." Severus blinked, trying to take it all in.  
  
Dumbledore stopped for a moment, and looked at Severus. "Severus, can I see your Death Eater's mark?"  
  
Severus' eyes widened, he quickly pulled up his sleeve. "I have a DEATH EATER'S mark?!?" He relaxed slightly at seeing only a few scars, but no mark. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It would seem, as if it really did reverse time." Dumbledore looked thoughtful and then smiled, holding out his hand for Severus to shake. Severus looked suspiciously at the hand, but took it. "Congratulations Severus! You have officially been given a new lease on life." 


	3. It's my fault

Severus growled slightly as he looked up from his book. He had sworn he'd heard Potter muttering but, no one was around. 'Great, I'm hearing things.' He glanced around once more before he turned back to his reading. It was a diary written by the older him; so far it only contained a life of stupid decisions and errors. He was just at the part where he'd first met Harry. 'Wow, poor kid.'  
  
He flipped through all of the comments of hate and anger towards the boy. He was reading a particular entry that started out differently.  
  
Dumbledore asked me why I hated Harry Potter. I realized that I was unable to answer...I have nothing against Harry, but James. He told me that the boy I see every day is nothing like that man I hold my grudge against. I yelled out an argument and left, but I truly see his point. I can't say why I took my anger out on Harry, but I did. I am admitting to you now, Harry Potter is nothing like James Potter.  
  
Severus read and reread the statement, trying to take it all in. He himself was doing the same thing; he was shutting out Harry, being rude as possible all because he was James Potter's son. Severus thought back to what had occurred earlier that day.  
  
"Potter, get out of my way." Severus barked.  
  
Harry, who was no where near him, ignored the comment. "Make me."  
  
Severus nearly whipped out his wand and hexed the boy, but Dumbledore just happened to come around the corner at that moment. Severus rolled his eyes as Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Hello, Severus, Harry. Having a lovely day aren't we?"  
  
Both boys nodded and said nothing until Dumbledore was well out of ear shot. "Good going, James."  
  
"I'm not James. I am Harry, his son."  
  
"Whatever." Severus rolled his eyes and left.  
  
'He's right, he's not James.' Severus sighed. Why did that annoying professor always have to be right? 'Course I'm not James, I'm Harry.' Severus stopped. 'What?' 'I'm Harry, not James.' 'Why are you in my head?' The voice stopped for a moment than replied. 'I'm not in your head, you're in mine.' 'Potter?' 'What?' 'You die.' 'Oh.'  
  
Harry looked around hastily, he'd found out something very disturbing. Severus was going to kill him, as soon as he found him. 'Why did it have to be him? Why does the voice inside my head, have to be Snape's, the overly temperamental potions master, the one guy who was allowed near him, who hated him with a passion?' Harry shifted uneasily as he heard doors slamming off in the not to far off distance. He looked around hastily for a hiding spot, the only available place was a large broom cupboard, so obvious, and so closed in....  
  
Harry convinced himself that he'd only be in there for a moment, and then he'd be out. Nothing to worry about... Ducking inside the cupboard he almost instantly began to hyperventilate. 'No, I have to get out, NOW' Loud footsteps sounded outside of the cupboard. 'No, my books!' He closed his eyes trying to push down his fear of the cupboard and his fear of Severus. He felt light spread slowly across his unhidden body.  
  
A rough hand grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the cupboard, throwing him against the floor. Severus marched over and pulled him to his feet. Harry's face flushed as he was pushed against the wall. "How much do you know?"  
  
"W-what are you talking about?" Harry asked shakily, truly fearing for his life. Severus' face was inches from his, and flushed with anger.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, Potter." Severus growled. Harry was suddenly flooded with memories of a certain muggle who'd said those same lines, followed by Harry nearly dying of blood loss.  
  
Severus stopped as he saw Harry's eyes glazed over. He was suddenly flooded with fear of a large muggle. He stepped back, letting go of Harry, who fell to the floor. Severus stared at the wall while he pushed the fear away. 'What was that?' He looked at Harry who was now, cowering in fear of him. "I should normally be very happy about a Potter cowering in fear of my shadow, but somehow, this is not normal."  
  
Severus kneeled down and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders. Harry flinched, and turned away, awaiting the sheering pain that usually followed. "Harry, stop it." Severus barked harshly; this only scared Harry more. Severus' mind raced, he didn't have any idea as to what he was supposed to do. Suddenly, he pulled Harry into a hug, folding his arms around Harry defensively. "Harry, it's okay now..."  
  
Harry heard the voice once again, calling him to come back. Inside his head, Harry ran towards the voice, trying to get away from Vernon, he saw a small figure standing alone, calling him. He raced to wards the figure and made a mad dash for it. Outside, Harry had wrapped his arms around Severus and was burying his face into Severus' chest. Tears flooded out of Harry's eyes as he sobbed into Severus' robes.  
  
Severus wanted to push the boy, his most hated enemy's son, away, but a little voice in his head argued that the boy needed comfort, and plus, he LIKED holding the other boy in his arms. Severus sighed and pulled Harry closer to himself.  
  
McGonagall sighed as she walked down the corridor. 'Why, Harry, why must you always break rules set before you for your protection?' She was looking for Harry, who had somehow left the bed he was to remain in for the rest of the day. 'I mean, come on, you only had to wait a few hours then you could romp around the school as much as you want.' She was lost in thought as she walked around the corner.  
  
"Oh, there you are Ha-WHAT ARE YOU DOING??" McGonagall yelled.  
  
Severus leaned down and planted a kiss on Harry's head, breathing in the unique scent. Harry's sobs had almost stopped, as he pushed slightly away from Severus. Severus felt the warmth creep away as Harry did so.  
  
"Thanks..." Harry said, his face was only inches from Severus'.  
  
Severus' thoughts took a turn at that point. 'Why don't you kiss him?' He fought the urge down arguing that Harry probably wasn't gay and plus, he's my most hated enemy's son. Severus failed miserably, because Harry kissed him first.  
  
Harry had leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Severus' who immediately deepened the kiss, as soon as the shock wore out. He didn't know why, but this kiss, which was way wrong by his standards, felt so right. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Severus and Harry both pulled back, embarrassed blushes spread cross their faces as they panted. McGonagall seemed less than pleased as she stormed over to the two boys. "What are you doing here?" She asked them, a little disturbed at what she'd stumbled upon. Harry stayed silent as he avoided her gaze, Severus did the exact opposite. He glared at the woman as if saying 'how dare you question me'. "Fine then, don't tell me anything. I guess I'll have to let Albus deal with this." "Deal with what?" Dumbledore asked, almost as if on Que. McGonagall blushed deeply, obviously not wanting to say what had happened. "I um...stumbled upon Harry and this boy...uh....Kissing..." Dumbledore's eyes tinkled knowingly. 'Yes, this will do very nicely.' He smiled softly. "Well, boys, why don't you come with me up to my office and we can arrange a few things." McGonagall nodded as she left the two boys to Dumbledore's 'wrath'. Harry and Severus sat beside each other in two soft leather chairs. Dumbledore was quietly arranging a few things as the two boys shifted uncomfortably. Harry was the first to try and speak, but only a small squeak erupted, and he soon quieted down. Severus finally had enough and made this very clear to Dumbledore. "Sir, I don't know what you're thinking but what ever it is, it's not Harry's fault, and it's mine." He said softly but with force behind his words. Dumbledore looked at him with a surprised look on his face. "Why should I care? It's your business not mine." Both Harry and Severus looked confused. Once again, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled knowingly. "Well, I didn't bring you up here to punish you for feeling you nor I can help. I brought you up here to give you your shopping list, and some money, wizard and muggle money. You two are going to Diagon alley tomorrow." Harry's mouth dropped open; Severus looked slightly annoyed but said nothing. Dumbledore continued. "You two will go by Harry's house and pick up his things, then you will go buy yourselves some new clothes in muggle London and the go by the alley and pick up your school supplies." Harry closed his mouth. "Severus, I have decided it would be best if you continue schooling until we can find an antidote for this potion." Dumbledore smiled. "Sir...?" "Yes, Harry?" "Are you sending anyone from the uh...order?" Dumbledore thought for a moment then shook his head slightly. "No, I trust you and Severus will do quite well by yourselves, alone." He put great emphasis on the last few words. 


	4. Return to the house of Horrors and then ...

Sorry 'bout the delay last chap. It just that I had a loads of tests, reports and what. Anyway, I also would like you to know that if anyone knows any good de-cursing chants or anything please, notify me! This is the sixth version of this chapter and I'm kinda tired of rewriting the same things over and over again. Well R&R! (-)

**THIS IS THE FULL VERSION OF THE CHAPTER NOT IN PARTS, FULL!!! SO RE-READ!!!!**

Harry snuggled closer to the warmth, he moaned slightly and fell back to sleep.

Severus opened his eyes; he didn't know what had awoken him. He shrugged it off and snuggled closer to Harry.....Severus' eyes snapped open. 'What?!?!?!' He looked down at the head snuggling closer to his neck. "Harry....?"

Harry grunted and snuggled deeper into the arms circled around him. Suddenly, Harry looked up, a questioning look on his face. "I thought you slept on the couch...."

Severus nodded. "So did I." He loosened his grip around Harry, and started to get out of the bed. He felt something grip his arm, he looked down.

"Stay....I don't mind..."

Severus smiled at Harry, his long held grudge against the boy vanishing by the minute. 'Weird, I used to hate him...now I don't...' 'You hated my father, not me.'

Severus looked at Harry. "We should be getting up, we are going to want all day to.....shop."

Harry laughed as Severus spat out the last word. He smiled and snuggled deeper into the blankets. "Five more minutes."

Severus laughed and went to get dressed. He had pulled on some jeans and was pulling on a shirt as he walked back to the bed. The lump called 'Harry' still lay in the same position as before. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Potter, get up."

No response. Severus grabbed the blanket and retched with all his might, pulling the blanket off to reveal.........an empty bed! "Where's Harry?"

A giggle from behind him caused Severus to turn around. Nobody was behind him. "Potter?"

Another giggle erupted but, this time, from farther away. Severus finished pulling on his shirt and walked into the common room. Harry was smiling at him, a wide cocky grin spread across his face. He was flopped lazily across the couch.

"How-? Severus asked.

Harry smiled and stood up. "A magician never tells his secret."

Severus rolled his eyes and walked to the door, not waiting for Harry to follow.

Harry caught up with him just outside the great hall, grabbing Severus' hand as they walked into the hall. Severus looked at Harry and slightly relaxed as they walked in, this however, was interrupted by a gasp, actually, a lot of gasps.

Dumbledore smiled and walked over to the two boys as McGonagall and the others gasped upon noticing the two boys holding hands. "Ah, nice day isn't it?"

Harry nodded as he felt Severus gently and slowly released his hand. A wave of sadness washed over Harry as he did so.

"Before you leave, I must give you some things…." Harry ignored the feeling and turned back to Dumbledore. "Here is some muggle money, a 'credit card' in case of emergencies, a couple of bottom-less-bottomed-bags and a little bit of gold." He handed two bags, one green and one black, to Harry. They resembled paper bags from an expensive muggle shop; soft string handles brushed his hands as he picked up the bags.

"Thanks…." Harry smiled.

Severus snorted and nodded at Albus before walking to the door. Harry smiled and waved at the shocked professors. Dumbledore smiled knowingly again; his eyes twinkling brightly.

"Potter, hurry the hell up." Severus barked as they walked off the train.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, MASTER Severus." Severus shot him a look. Harry smiled innocently and walked along, waiting only a moment before launching Severus' black bag at his head, then making a break for the portal.

Wizards and muggles alike watched with a mixture of amusement and shock as the two boys raced across the train station to catch a taxi. Harry quickly got into the nearest empty taxi and waited for Severus to catch up.

"Hello, Potter." Severus smiled evilly as he slid into the seat beside Harry.

"Where do you two want to go?" The driver asked.

"This address please." Harry said as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat next to Severus, handing a small piece of parchment to the driver. The man smiled pulled the car out on to the road.

"So, you boys having a nice summer so far?"

Harry nodded. "You could say that……"

The driver nodded, glancing through is mirror at Harry and the glaring Severus. He smiled and turned his attention back to the road.

"Potter…."

Harry slowly looked at Severus, swallowing as he did so. Severus smiled, and unbuckled from the seat, shifting into the middle seat beside Harry. Harry froze; Severus' smiled growing steadily more and more mischievous as he slowly buckled up again.

"Y-you called?" Harry smiled.

Severus leaned in close to Harry, his face only centimeters from Harry's. "It's not nice to throw things….such as bag at people's heads. I don't want to have to do anything to serious next time…." Severus' voice was barley above a whisper.

Harry tried to breath as Severus' hot breath danced across his face. Severus let Harry's mind fill in the blank with gruesome thoughts before closing the gap between them. Harry tensed up, but soon relaxed as he melted into Severus' touch.

The two boys continued kissing slowly bringing their arms up so they were wrapped around the other. A gasp and slamming of brakes broke the little scene up. Both boys looked to the driver who was staring at them from the rear view mirror. "You're f-fags…." Harry flinched at the word as Severus pulled up his defensive mask. "Get out of my car."

"Hey, we're paying customers!" The man ignored all of Harry's pleas.

"Get out, fags!" The man yelled. Harry quieted and quickly exited the car. He had barely shut the door before the man drove off, making an obscene hand gesture at them while screaming 'fag'.

"I always hate it when they kick me out." Harry sighed, picking up his bag as he began to walk up the street. Many people stared at them, some glaring, some glancing nervously about, others smiled reassuringly.

Severus frowned and slowly went to catch up with Harry. "You've had that happen to you before?" Harry nodded.

"School bus, just before my first year at Hogwarts….my cousin had found my diary….I denied it, I flat out wouldn't believe that I found the coolest GUY in my school hotter than the girls." Harry paused for a moment then continued. "They read the whole thing out to everyone in the playground, after that no one talked to me. The bus driver actually kicked me off the bus, saying she didn't want me around the other boys or something."

Severus nodded. "The world knew, before you were ready for them to know…"

Harry smiled and led Severus into a large shop that catered to everyone from punks to preps. "Okay, you need to find a style." Severus frowned.

"A what?"

Harry led Severus over to the jeans. "Okay, a walk through." He pulled a few jeans off the rack. "Go over to the change room and see if any of these fit. If they do, look on the tag for the size." Harry pulled a tag up and showed Severus how to find out his size. "Once you've done that, look around for a style you like and then find some shirts. If you don't find anything, remember, we have a ton of shops here and in London."

Severus nodded and went off to the change rooms. Harry instantly walked deeper into the jean section looking for some comfortable jeans.

He had been looking quietly for a moment by himself when a young sales clerk, about his age, walked by him, he glanced over and then looked again. "Harry? Harry Potter?" Harry looked up, the woman smiled brightly.

"You look really handsome, you know." She smiled.

"Uh…sorry but, Do I know you?" Harry asked. The woman seemed familiar but he didn't truly recognize her.

"Oh, I'm Sarah, Sarah Ford. We went to Primary school together." Harry thought back, trying to remember this girl. Suddenly, it hit him; this was the Sarah, one of the most popular girls in his school.

"Oh yeah. I remember you." Harry smiled at her, throwing his celebrity mask on.

"I don't see you anymore, you're really…different." She smiled at him as her eyes flicked up and down his body.

Harry smiled awkwardly. "Yeah…I'm going to a boarding school….out in the country side." She raised an eyebrow at this.

"What's it called?" she asked.

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but luckily, Severus came back from the fitting room. "Potter, these fit."

Harry rolled his eyes at the other boy. "Well, what size are they?"

"Don't talk like I know nothing." Severus glared, "Who is this?"

Sarah smiled at him. "Severus, this is Sarah. Sarah, Severus."

"Nice to meet you, Severus. What a unique name!"

Severus glared at her, then looked disgustedly at Harry. Sarah looked hungrily back at him. Severus smiled mischievously. "Sarah….nice to meet you, too." He spat out the sentence. "Well, I must be getting back to my shopping, if you don't mind."

Sarah seemed disappointed at the loss of two boys focusing attention on her, but said nothing.

Severus turned on his heel, hesitating slightly only, to pointedly kiss Harry on the lips as he passed. Sarah and Harry were both stunned by this action.

"I-I didn't really think you were….gay." Sarah said after she'd recovered from the shock.

Harry shrugged. "I guess you thought wrong." Sarah mumbled something about serving other customers and quickly left. Harry sighed and walked over to the changing room, after grabbing a few jeans to try on.

By the time the two boys had found a small wardrobe of clothes each, they had gone through a few other shops and were ready to go back to London to, the wizard part of it anyway.

Harry stopped at the very edge of where the road and the grass began. Severus kept walking, only stopping when he noticed that Harry had stopped. "What's wrong?"

Harry's face had paled. "I'm not going back, y-you promised."

Severus looked at Harry, rolling his eyes he walked up to the house. 'What a coward, won't even go into a simple house.' He muttered an unlocking spell and opened the door.

"The cupboard under the stairs…..and the loose floor board under the bed…" Severus turned and looked at Harry, who looked back unblinkingly.

The house seemed normal enough. Severus looked back one last time at Harry and closed the door. He started up the stairs, his eyes flicking across the pictures along the way. None were of Harry. 'Weird.'

There were four doors, two on the right and two on the left. Severus looked at each door, his eyes widening as he saw one with a thousand plus locks on it, this was the one he went to first.

Harry looked around shiftily waiting for Severus to return. He heard footsteps behind him and whipped around, reaching for the wand that wasn't there. The girl that stood there smiled at him.

"Hello! I'm Amanda, I live over there!" She smiled and pointed to the house across from number four.

Harry looked at the house, a woman stood in the window, and her eyes grew wide as she saw the girl talking to Harry. "Hi."

Amanda smiled. "My mommy says that the people here are nasty buggers. Do you live here?"

Harry looked at the girl. He thought on the question for a moment, he smiled. "After this year, I will never come back here."

The girl nodded. "Well, I have to go now, BYE!" She smiled, waved and walked off.

Harry went back to his tensed stance of looking around and waiting for Severus.

The door swung open easily, once all the locks had been opened of course. Severus walked in wearily noticing dark menacing stains all over the floor and walls. He didn't want to know what they were. 'God, I hope that's not what I think it is. Please, no.'

He quickly located the loose floor board, and pulled it up. There was an old leather journal, a wand, and a slivery cloak laying about the small space. 'He's got an invisibility cloak?' Grabbing the things he stuffed them into his pockets and raced out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"God, what happened to Potter?" Severus leaned against the door; he left like puking but fought down the urge.

'The cupboard, don't forget the cupboard.' Harry's voice reminded him. 'I seriously am never gonna get used to Potter's voice in my head.'

He walked down the stairs and instantly noticed the padlocked cupboard. He opened it…..No visible blood, just a school trunk. Severus magically shrunk it and placed it in his pocket too.

"Now, let's blow this house of horrors."

Harry visibly relaxed as Severus walked up to him. Severus looked at him, smiling, but the smile was empty, and sad. Harry looked away.

"Harry, I want you to know something." Severus said, reaching his arm and touching Harry's shoulder.

"I don't want your pity." Harry barked, pulling away from Severus' touch.

Severus pulled Harry to face him. "I want you to know, I don't pity you, empathy maybe, but no pity, Potter." He searched Harry's eyes for an answer then pulled the other boy into a hug.

"I know what you went through." Severus whispered as he gently kissed Harry's cheek.

Warm arms wrapped around Harry as he wallowed in self hatred. A soft voice whispered into his ear, the words went unheard but the sounds were relaxing none the less.

He leaned into the warmth, trying to forget all the pain that he'd endured.

The two boys stayed that way for a while before Severus pulled away, causing Harry to whimper at the loss.

"We should get going……" Severus said.

Harry looked at him, and nodded silently. They began to walk up Privet Drive towards the main road.

"Hey, Potter, I remember that they had a train that went from here to London….." Severus mussed.

Harry nodded. "That station is only a few blocks from here…."

Severus nodded, and followed Harry's lead. Silence ensued, not really a comfortable one, but not tense.

"Harry." Harry said suddenly.

Severus looked at him. "What?"

Harry stopped and turned to Severus. "Call me Harry." Harry offered his hand. "

Severus looked at the hand, studying it for a moment before taking it. "Only, if you call me Severus."

Harry nodded, releasing Severus' hand and continuing on. A loud chime ripped through the air, announcing the time….Ten O'clock, four hours after they'd left Hogwarts.

"Po-Harry, sit here." Severus half barked at Harry. Harry complied and sat ridged next to Severus.

"Relax." Severus whispered to Harry. Harry relaxed a little, but not completely. "What's wrong?"

Harry leaned over slightly. "It's those girls…..they keep looking at me….us….they're making me nervous….I don't know why…."

Severus glanced around, instantly spotting the girls, there were four of them. 'God, could you wear more bloody pink?' Harry giggled. 'I know, it's like a fricken billboard. 'I'm a girl! Look at the PINK!!''.

'Oh no….There are exactly two seats on either side of us…..two plus two…' Severus paled. 'Equals four…..' Harry finished the thought.

The girls noticed this too. They eyed the seat and were about to stand when Harry's mind went into overdrive. 'I don't want sit beside them….not beside them….think. Think, think….AH HA!!' Severus looked at Harry. 'I hope you don't really mind, if we gross a few people out, and uh….' Severus paled a bit more. 'Snog in public?' Harry nodded. 'no….not at all.'

The girls stood. 'Nothing verntured…..nothing gained.' Harry leaned over, wrapping an arm around Severus' waist. The girls slowed… Severus' wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, as Harry placed a hand behind Severus' neck, pulling him closer.

Severus took one last glance at the girls before he and Harry began to kiss. The kiss at first was small and gentle, but soon Severus was licking Harry's lips, begging for entrance. Permission given the two guys zoned out the rest of the world.

Most of the people is the train moved farther away or tried to ignore them. The four girls stayed as far away from them as possible.

Finally, Harry and Severus broke the kiss, gasping for air as the train pulling into the station they wanted. Standing and doing a quick fixing of their rumpled clothes, they rushed off the train.

Harry and Severus walked into the Leaky Caldron, the sounds of the street dieing as the door closed.

"Sirs, What can I do you for?" The old bartender asked.

Severus looked at him. "Two butter beers. And is lunch still on?"

The man pulled two golden bottles out of a cupboard and placed them on the table. "Yes, the special today is soup and sandwiches. The soup is an old family recipe, and the sandwich is your choice of tuna, chicken, roast beef or tomato."

Severus nodded and looked to Harry. "What do you want?"

Harry answered instantly. "Soup and a tuna sandwich."

Severus smiled. "I'd just like the soup please."

The man nodded. "One special and one soup….plus two butter beers….that's…ten sickles and nine knuts."

Harry nodded and handed the man the correct amount of change. He and Severus went and found a small both to sit at, chatting about the new school year and their lives as they wait for the food.

"I wonder what Ron and Hermione would say about this….." Harry smiled.

Severus frowned slightly. "Herm-whaty? Who's Ron?"

"I'm Ron." A brisk voice barked from behind him. Severus and Harry looked around for the speaker. Ron and Hermione sat smiling, and waving at the two boys, right behind Severus.

"Hey Mate!" Ron said sliding in next to Harry, nearly crushing Harry in a huge bear hug. Hermione stood, smiling.

"Okay, in order to save to world, Ron…I need to be ALIVE." Harry gasped out. Ron released him, smiling widely.

"Sorry 'bout that, just I wanted to make sure you were okay. Not answering my letters and all." Ron hinted.

Harry nodded. "So, I'm guessing that they are your friends?"

Ron looked at Severus as though he'd never noticed him until now. "Who's that?"

"Ron, Hermione, this is Severus. Sev, this is Ron and Hermione." Harry said quickly.

Severus looked the two over. Ron and Hermione stood still in shock. "THE Severus Snape? Like as in the Potions Master?"

Harry nodded as he inspected his fingernails.

"Sorry to interrupt, but your food's done." A woman smiled, placing the orders in front of the two boys. She quickly left, after making sure noting more was needed.

"So what's this about my popularity?" Severus asked, slightly amused as he sipped his soup.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, this is Severus Snape, the potions Master at Hogwarts. He had a…ah….accident." It was Severus turn to roll his eyes.

"Must you put it so…simply?" Severus asked, reaching over and snatching up Harry's half eaten sandwich, and began eating it. "I would much prefer it if you said 'I had a slight miscalculation in my ingredients.'"

Ron and Hermione said nothing, still trying to get over the fact that A) Severus Snape now looked only about 16 and not so…greasy, and B) Harry was actually having a civil conversation with him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…." Ron finally stuttered. "Slow down! Since when do you and Snape get along?"

Severus looked at Harry, a worry flashed through his eyes. "Since now, Ron."

Harry shot Hermione a look. She saw it and nodded slightly. "Well, OH! Look at the time! We'd better be going, don't want to be late!"

Ron looked confused. "Late for what?" Hermione grabbed his arm. "Hey, I'd like to know what we're late for!"

"Hold on, I have to make something up still!" Hermione yelled at him as she pulled him out of the leaky caldron.

Severus looked at Harry, who was now full heartedly eating his soup and sandwich. "Your friends are……nice."

"Hermione's nice and understanding, but Ron…..he's well Ron. He means well, but sometimes, he just doesn't think I guess." Harry said.

Severus nodded. The rest of the meal was in silence, as each teen was lost in their own shared thoughts.

"I am not cutting my hair!" Severus growled as Harry pushed him towards the salon, Locks and Wigs.

Harry laughed. "You're cutting your hair! You need a change! Stop being so stubborn."

A crowd had formed around the two. May were whispering small juicy bits of gossip about Harry Potter, but most were just quietly watching the comical scene.

Harry had finally gotten Severus to the door entrance; Severus had grabbed the door frame, in a very desperate manner. "I am not cutting my hair!"

Harry smiled. "I'll get mine cut, IF you cut yours."

Severus let go of the door frame, to think on the proposition. Unfortunately, Harry had other plans. The door was pulled open, and Severus was pushed in, shoved into a salon chair and magically bound to the spot.

Harry smiled. "See how easy it is if you cooperate, Sev?"

Severus glared at him. "Oh, you die, Potter. Just you wait."

A stylist came over to them. "It's a good thing you came when you did, this hair is a totally fashion no-no!"

Harry nodded, trying his best not to burst out laughing. "Yeah, I know."

"What type of look were you going for?" The lady asked.

Severus glared at anyone near him. Harry smiled. "Well, something cute, but modern, and something that doesn't say, 'greasy git of a potions master' would be preferred.

The lady nodded and went about cleaning and washing Severus' hair. Harry waved to him and went to wait in the reception area.

A young lady, in about her twenties, walked forward. "Um, excuse me."

Harry looked up from the magazine he was reading. "Yes?"

"He's done." She said, turning to lead Harry to Severus.

Severus was looking in the mirror, with a look of mixed surprise and shock. Harry smiled, walking up and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Looks good."

Severus' hair was no longer shoulder length; it was about an inch long, spiked. "No Thanks to you."

Harry laughed as Severus was unbound. He stood, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders. "NOW, what type of pay back shall I get?"

Harry smiled weakly. The other stylists laughed and waved as they left.

Severus smiled widely as he basically dragged Harry about Diagon Alley. They bought new robes, and upon putting them into their bags, found their school supplies list.

"Well, nothing really new except for the books. Flourish and Blotts, next then." Harry said, scanning the list.

Severus nodded. They soon had their arms loaded with books to buy.

Severus had paid for his and, after stuffing them into his bag, was looking for a spare time reading book.

"You don't look like the type who is usually friends with, potter…" an unfamiliar voice mused.

Severus looked up to see a blonde haired boy, and standing not to far off, a man who looked to be the boy's father. "Can I help you?"

The blonde boy smiled. "Draco Malfoy." He held out his hand.

"Malfoys, hmmm." Severus looked at the had and took it gingerly.

"You are?" Malfoy asked.

"Severus Snape." Severus replied.

Malfoy gasped, quickly turning on his heel, and pulling the older man towards Severus. "Dad, this is Severus Snape."

The older man looked surmised but, soon the look was replaced with one of great integument. "Well, Severus, what a lovely pickle you've gotten yourself into, but I'm sure the dark lord will find a way to use this to his advantage."

Severus looked at the man whom he'd met before, only younger, with great contempt. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Harry walked around the corner, looking for Severus. "Oh, there you are, Sev….Hello, Malfoy."

Severus stalked over to Harry, grabbing his arm, and once again dragging him out. "Good day to you Malfoys….Come one, Harry, we're leaving."

'Please say he's not going to Hogwarts.' Severus continued to stalk down the street. 'He's not going to Hogwarts….?'

"Great." Severus said, stopping in front of the Apothecary. "Well, he's in Slytherin, too isn't he?"

Harry nodded grimly. "Well, you at least have your own chambers to stay in."

Severus nodded but said nothing. He continued to be silent as Harry went a bought two strawberry ice cream cones.

Harry had almost finished his cone, by the time Severus actually said anything. "Can we leave?"

Harry looked at him, shrugging. "I guess…" Severus stood, and began walking back towards the leaky cauldron. Harry followed, almost running to keep up with Severus.

Harry looked up, Severus was glaring down at him. "I never got used to flooing, okay?"

Severus nodded curtly, turned and walked up the street towards Hogwarts. Harry quickly stood, dusting himself off before running to catch up with Severus.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Potter." Severus growled.

Harry ran in front of Severus, stopping as he wrapped his arms around the other teen. Severus stiffened. Harry smiled and released him.

"What was that for?"

Harry shrugged, and began walking again. "I thought you might need a hug."

"Have a nice time?" Dumbledore smiled as he walked up to the boys.

Severus rolled his eyes. Harry nodded and smiled back. "Yep, Lots of fun."

Dumbledore winked. "Well, that's always nice. You two should hurry up and get unpacked. It's almost dinner, we're having guests today, so don't be late."

Harry raised an eyebrow questioningly. Dumbledore smiled shrank a little as he waved away the coming questions, taking his leave.

"Well, let's get going and unpack!" Harry chirped.

"Whatever…"

::GASP!!:: Long chappy, I KNOW! (-) anyway, R&R LOTS!! NICE LONG REVIEWS FOR A REALLY LONG CHAPTER!!!! –Muh

oh yeah…..I don't own any of the characters…..except of course for MUH, how is mine.


	5. Adamoumbra Iugum

Sirius looked suspicious. "Where's Harry?"

Dumbledore smiled. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

Sirius shifted slightly, looking to Remus for reassurance. His eyes flicked across the table, there where two people missing, Harry and Snape.

Harry smiled sweetly at Severus. "Well, lets get this over with, love"

Severus smiled but said nothing, holding the door open.

Sirius smiled as he saw Harry enter. His eyes widened as he recognized the boy walking beside Harry, holding his hand.....

"Snivellus." Dumbledore looked at Sirius.

Severus stopped short as his eyes met Sirius'. He groaned as he sat down, across from Sirius. Harry smiled widely at seeing his godfather, turing slightly to face Severus, with a warning glare he sent a silent message. 'I don't care if you don't like him, TRY to get along, for MY sake'

"HARRY! Nice to see you!" Sirius smiled. "I do hope your relatives have been nice to you."

Harry looked down at his plate, as the food appeared around him. "hmm"

'Sirius Black, half-brained incompetent idiot!' A voice said suddenly. Harry looked at Severus, who again, was staring at Sirius.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, the other boy hadn't said anything. "Why can't you two get past that?" Harry accidentally asked aloud.

"Wha-?" Sirius began, but stopped when Dumbledore placed a silencing hand on his shoulder. The rest of the table had quieted, turning to the two silent boys.

Harry looked at Severus. 'Hey! Don't look at me, they ALWAYS started it.'

Severus glared, as Harry shook his head. 'I don't get you two, really, could you be more childish?' Severus stiffened slightly. 'We should wrap this up, or carry on later.' He gestured slightly towards the rest of the table. "We have an audience now."

Harry looked up. The rest of the table was staring at them. "What?" Most turned away, but a few...Dumbledore, Remus and Sirius didn't.

"Ah, Harry....What was that?" Sirius asked.

Harry smiled reassuringly. "Nothing really, just talking to Severus."

Sirius' eyes widened. "Ho-Wha-Harry, how are you talking to him? You never opened your mouth!"

Dumbledore was deep in thought as he listened quietly to the conversation, as was the rest of the table. Harry shrugged. "I hear him in my head, I talk to him the same way. I just direct the thought at him and he hears it, it's the same way for me to hear him."

"Harry do-" Sirius said softly, pausing to think for a moment. His eyes widened, as did most of the other professors, they all looked to Dumbledore. "Albus....!"

Dumbledore smiled. "Harry, Severus. I must ask that you go down to your rooms and stay there until I send for you. Something has come up, something we must deal with." He continued before Severus or Harry could say anything. "I can't say anymore right now."

Harry and Severus looked at there half eaten food. 'I guess we'll stop by the kitchen on our way down, eh?' Severus stood, nodding. Harry followed him silently, placing a hand on Severus' shoulder. Severus smiled and pulled Harry closer, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Sirius waited until the large door to the hall closed securely, casting silencing spells and an anti-eavesdropping spell quickly. "ALBUS!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!? WHY ARE HARRY AND SNAPE ACTING LIKE LOVE SICK PUPPIES?!??!?"

Albus waited for the ranting to finish, he turned to everyone else. "I need to know if anyone has seen this happen before, where Harry and Severus converse without saying anything."

Many nodded and told of small incidents similar to the one that had just happened. Dumbledore took it all in, thinking. Eventually he turned to Sirius. "Think some how, Harry and Severus have been bonded somehow."

Dumbledore stood, motioning that the 'meeting' was over. "You are not to answer any of Severus' or Harry's questions until we really find out what is going on." Sirius followed close behind Dumbledore, towards his office. "You're not answering my questions! Why was Harry hanging off SNAPE??"

Dumbledore walked into his office, going up the stairs. He motioned for Sirius to take a seat and did the same. "Sirius, what I am about to tell you will anger you or shock you, but I must ask that you don't take your emotions out on either Harry or Severus."

Sirius sat down, glaring at Dumbledore, his mind racing at the possibilities. "What Harry and Severus have is something special, so special I don't even think they truly realize it. It's a fragile relationship, I know you don't approve but, Sirius, I don't think they need your approval. I want you to support them as best you can, even if it mean ignoring Severus so as to not upset Harry."

Sirius' mouth opened and closed, much like a fish out of water, looking for words. He eventually stood, looking totally disgusted with Dumbledore. "Oh, and Sirius, could you please go and send Harry and Severus up here, The password, I believe, is Boomslang."

Harry smiled, sitting next to Severus, occasionally stealing a kiss every now and then. Severus said nothing, kissing back only half heartedly. "Potter, stop it." He barked as Harry leaned over to kiss him again. Harry looked hurt, looking searchingly at Severus.

"Why? I thought you loved me." Harry breathed.

Severus looked at him indifferently. "I have so far said no such thing."

Harry looked away, tears welding in his eyes. "I'm sorry...." He said, getting up and leaving the room, going and sitting on the lone bed.

Severus sighed. 'Why must I always take my anger out on people who don't deserve it? Why can't I keep my big mouth SHUT?' he heard Harry's hurt voice echo in his mind. 'Cause you're a hypocritical prat.' He stood, using a small scrap of paper as a bookmark. Severus walked quietly into the bedroom, gently sitting down next to Harry, who refused to look at him. "I'm sorry, Harry. I've had a trying.....day, I took it out on you, and that's wrong. I'm really sorry." He reached out and gently touched Harry's head, stroking back his unruly hair.

Sirius had quickly worked down the shock, as he walked into the cold, damp dungeons. 'How does Harry live in this? It's so.....Slytherin!'

Sirius muttered the password as he reached the picture of Salazar Slytherin, the picture swung open after a brief moment of looking questioningly at Sirius. "Harry...?" He stood silent for a moment, listening. He heard murmuring coming from a room in front of him, the bedroom, hue guessed.

Harry sat looking distressed on the bed, flinching away from Severus' eyes. Sirius glared, that boy had done something to Harry! He was about to rush in and yell at the Snape, when he heard Snape apologies and Harry except it, leaning into the other boy's touch.

'God, that really reminds me of how much Harry missed out on affection in is life.' He sighed, this calling attention to himself. Harry and Severus' heads whipping up to look at him. He smiled half heartedly. "uh...Dumbledore wants you two in his office....." He watched as Harry and Snape got up, walking past him. He followed them out, closing the door behind them.

They were all silent as they walked up towards the office, Sirius said a silent goodbye, as he turned down a different corridor.

The door swung open as Harry was about to knock on it. Dumbledore was scribbling madly on a piece of parchment, he slowed and came to a stop before looking up. "Hello, Harry, Severus. Please, sit down." The two teens complied. "Lemon drop?"

Severus shuttered. 'Vile things they are.' Harry laughed, nodding in agreement. "I bet you two are wondering why I asked you to leave early, and why I've called you up here."

Both boys nodded. "That might have crossed our minds, once...or twice." Severus said sarcastically.

Dumbledore ignored the comment. "I need you, Harry, to hold Severus' hand then hold both of your hands out for me to see." Harry complied hesitantly, looking questionably at Dumbledore. He smiled reassuringly at Harry, bringing up his wand, tapping Harry's and Severus' hands as he spoke. "_Quanimas_"

Harry and Severus looked at their hands as golden print appeared above them. '_Adamoumbra Iugum_' Dumbledore clicked his tongue, sighing. Harry looked at him. "What was that?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry, then at Severus. "Harry, do you remember ever being hit with a stray spell, or having gotten splashed with a potion Neville made?" Harry thought for a moment.

"There was this one time, I was walking down the hall when Malfoy raced in front of me and muttered some spell, I got hit with it....but nothing was wrong, I even went and got checked up by Madame Pomfrey. She ran a bunch of tests but everything came up negative....why?" He asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "It would seem as if a bonding spell was placed on you and Severus." He chuckled. "It's really funny though...." Harry and Severus looked confused. "You see, this spell, it only bonds people who meet certain....requirements. Firstly, both bonded don't even have to be present when the spell is preformed. The one hit with the spell usually activates it with feelings of great distrust or hate towards another. Secondly, the two will only be bonded if they had, at any point in time, thought about having some sort of sexual relation with the other......" He paused for a moment. "This bond is unlike any other, it will let the two bonded go great distances from each other, out of the country, across towns etc. It slowly works on the feelings and makes them change from hate to love, or friendship, the stronger that hate, the more it has to change to love." He looked at Harry thoughtfully. "The Shadow bond, as it is called, doesn't do anything noticable to either of the bonded, so it seems as if they are perfectly normal, it slowly melds the minds together. That step has happened for both of you, even before you were totally aware it was someone else in your mind."

Severus looked at Dumbledore in disbelief. "I'm bonded?" Harry looked more confused than he was in the beginning.

Dumbledore smiled. "Your magics will also meld together slightly, so you will feel a slight increase in power." Dumbledore looked up as an owl flew into the room. He smiled, taking the letter from the owl as it landed. He read it silently, before turning the letter over to Severus.

Severus took the letter, looking at it cautiously. He didn't want anything else to mess up his day even more, as late as it was in this one.

'_Dear Albus,_

_I regret to inform you but, I can not find a cure for this potion. All I found out is that it will wear off slowly, letting the person relive their life. The memories may return, I don't know really. If they do, they will seem distant and remote, like a dream. I am very sorry I could not help you._

_Yours truly,_

_Matthew Hopkins' _

Severus frowned looking up at Dumbledore, who looked old and defeated. "What does this mean?"

"Severus, I won't lie to you. I sent samples of that potion across the globe and back again, to twenty different people. Some who you knew, some I knew, all were the world's best in potions. They all slowly sent me back responses similar to this one. I know it hasn't been all that long but, they have been working non-stop. I regret to say this, but that was my last hope. Severus, you will be living the rest of your life, anew." He smiled slightly.

"You won't have a spy anymore..." Severus breathed. "I read about my old life, in the journals I kept."

Dumbledore nodded. "You two may go now." He smiled, his eyes twinkling again. "Also, Severus, one more thing. You will be attending ALL the classes Harry takes, and will be teaching Potions to him and his fellow year mates. You will only have to teach, your marking, if you wish, can be turned over to the other potions teacher."

Harry stood, following Severus blindly. He walked in a daze, everything he'd been told making little or no affect. He'd ask Severus, he seemed to understand, yes, he would tell him what it meant that he was bonded......


	6. No if's, and's or but's

Hey guys! Sorry, it's been a while, I was being incredibly lazy, and i ad million plus tests and finals! So now it's done, and everything should got back into an even ishy pace. But anywho, I reader brought to my attention something you may all have been asking. How will Harry and Sev 'complete' their bond? Well, points to rating see how that says '**PG**'? Got it? Get it? GOOD! dusts off hands now that that has been taken care of, **ENJOY!!**

**Disclaimer: grabs copy write AH HA! runs You will never catch me! NEVER! -**

Lupin shivered in the cold night air. Soft padding footsteps came up behind him, he smiled. "Hello, Sirius."

There was a soft popping sound as Sirius changed from his dog form. He smiled wearily at the werewolf, leaning against the railing of the tower. "It's a beautiful night...."

Lupin nodded. "Sickle for your thoughts." He smiled once again.

Sirius shifted nervously. "I...Harry...he....Snape...." Sirius seemed to be at a loss for words. Lupin looked at him curiously.

"Sirius...." lupin heaved a sigh, placing a comforting arm around his best friend.

Sirius looked at Lupin. "They're bonded. I....don't.....were did I go wrong?"

"Sirius, you didn't do anything wrong. Things just happen sometimes that no one has control over. Harry and Snape seem okay with this....plus..." Lupin grinned slightly. "Harry's had a crush on him for the longest time."

Sirius' jaw dropped. "You knew!" He pushed out of the werewolf's grip. He glared. "You knew all this time, and NEVER told me?"

Lupin smiled. "Sorry, it's just....he didn't want anyone to know." 'Probably because you'd act like this....' "Can you forgive me, old friend?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You can't keep pulling out the 'sensitive' you every time I get mad at you!"

Lupin laughed, walking back into the castle. "I know, but it works, doesn't it?"

Sirius punched the werewolf gently in the arm, feigning a pout on his face. Lupin laughed and wrapped his arms around Sirius in a hug. "So, you wanna go raid the kitchens, I'm hungry again!"

Sirius rolled his eyes and smiled. "Lead the way."

"Severus.....what did he mean?" Harry asked as soon as they'd reached the dungeons.

Severus sighed but stayed quiet, his lips moving in silent cursing. Harry tilted his head to the side, blinking. "Severus....?"

"It means we're stuck together.....forever...." Severus ground out. Harry looked confused; more so than before. "We're married."

"Oh........" Harry walked towards the painting, mumbling the password. "We could get divorced."

Severus sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Harry..." He walked through the door, pulling Harry along with him. Once inside, Severus pushed Harry into a chair. "No, Harry, we're bonded...married...permanently. No if's, and's, or but's. We can't get divorce, I'm not really sure about the finer details....but...we are defiantly stuck together for the rest of our living lives."

Harry nodded as he sighed. "And I thought my life couldn't get any weirder."

Severus shrugged. "I guess we just have to play with the cards fate has dealt us, Harry." Harry smiled grimly. "Well, it's late....we should be heading off if we want to wake up at all tomorrow."

Harry stood and went to get ready for bed, Severus did the same. They both climbed into the large bed, laying with a large space between them, before both falling asleep. Subconciously, the two teens rolled closer and wrapped their arms around each other, until Sev was laying on his side with Harry pressed into his chest.

Sorry it's so short but it's been a while since that last update and I really am having this like mental block or something....I donno but anywhoo, here's a short chappy, next one will be longer! way longer... meh, anyway review please! thanks!


	7. Congratulations

Disclaimer: Why do i need to put this here? do you really think I'd be competent enough to write a whole bloody novel??? Really? Wow, flattery will get you everywhere! -

**YO!! LOOK! HERE!! okay, now that I have your attention... I will be changing the title so please be aware. It will be changed tomorrow (July 5th, 2004) From- 'In the Shadows' To- 'Just because I don't say 'I Love You'' okay? okay. anyway, here ya go, an UPDATE! R&R!!**

Harry looked up just as a small annoying owl dropped a letter in his lap. Harry smiled. "'Llo 'Pig."

Severus looked on curiously as Harry opened the letter and read it.

'_Dear Harry,_

_How's the Dursley's been treating you? I hope they aren't starving you or anything. Mum says that they wouldn't do that because Dumbledore personally made sure they were nice people. I personally think that's a load of bull, but then she didn't really ask me so.....Well, how's your summer been going? Hermione is staying here, just so you know. She sends her best wishes, she's here right now, and says 'hello', I really don't get why I have to put this in MY letter, she's writing her own! But no! she's gotta use up my....ouch!...she just hit me. Anyway, have a nice summer. _

_Ron'_

Harry smiled as he nibbled on his toast. 'It's so funny, they act just like a couple! Why don't they just get together already?'.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Because they hate each other's guts. I DON'T KNOW! Stop asking stupid questions!" Harry laughed.

The teachers ignored the two as they laughed and chatted noisily during breakfast. They were, of course, the only students at Hogwarts for the summer, well, really only one of them was an actual student.

Harry and Severus amused themselves quite easily at the school: playing card games, flying around on brooms, doing extra things for the teachers and much to their (well, really, only Harry's) dismay....tutoring.

"I really don't see why we have to do THIS, I already know it!" Harry whined as he watched his rock float in the air.

Severus snorted. "Ask me if I care."

McGonagall smiled as she reviewed some of her marking for N.E.W.T's and O.W.L's. "Harry, please, stop whining. It really doesn't matter because you're still doing it anyway, charms and transfiguration are more important that you think."

Severus flicked his wrist and the stone he was levitating began to circle around Harry's head. "See, look how big your ego is, Harry! It's even got it's own gravitational pull!"

Harry glared. "Ha, Ha. That was so utterly funny, I totally forgot to laugh."

Severus shrugged indifferently, and hid a grin behind his hand. Harry glared for a moment more before moving back to the floating rock. "Professor, When are Pro-Lup-Remus, and Sirius getting back?"

McGonagall looked up from her marking, she sighed. "Remus is currently working on a mission for The Order, it may take a couple of months. Sirius is currently hiding from the Ministry."

"Why couldn't he stay here?"

"The Ministry keeps threatening to do a surprise inspection of the school, we just can't take that chance. It's really not even good that you two must stay here, but oh well, Severus is technically still at teacher and you....well, you're Harry Potter."

Harry nodded and went back to the spell. "Oh."

Dumbledore smiled as the two teens sat down. "Lemon drop?"

Both Harry and Severus cringed. Dumbledore popped the yellow sweet into his mouth, shrugging. "Your loss."

'Not really.' Severus growled silently to Harry. "You wanted to talk to us, sir?"

Dumbledore looked thoughtfully confused for a second, then remembering nodded and smiled. "Ah, yes."

Harry and Severus looked expectantly at the old man. "It has come to my attention that neither of you really understand in depth what it mean to be bonded, other than that you are magically married. Am I correct?"

Both teens nodded. "Yeah, basically."

Dumbledore paused for a moment. "Well, what do you want to know?"

"What do we have to do for this bond?" Severus asked.

"Well, it really depends as to how far into the spell you are...." Dumbledore began. "I'm guessing your minds are fully melded, and your magic is just starting to do so. You will need to be in physical contact with each other at least once a day, if you don't well....let's just hope we don't have to have that happen."

Severus shifted uncomfortably. "W-will...we...have...to you know...sleep with together?"

Harry frowned, slightly confused. They slept in the same bed so wasn't that.....then it hit him. Harry looked wildly at Dumbledore, willing him to say 'No'.

"No, you won't have to 'sleep with each other'." Harry breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't so much as that he didn't like Severus...per say, more as, 'Eww! I'm going to sleep with my teacher, the GREASY GIT OF A POTIONS MASTER!' seemed to like popping into his head. " This spell was designed for enemies remember, and at the time, most enemies were the same gender, so it wasn't made a requirement." Dumbledore said in a half amused voice.

"How or really, why did Malfoy cast this spell on me?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore smiled. "I've been meaning to ask him when he returns for the year."

Harry nodded. 'He probably won't be punished.....stupid, soft-hearted, old man.'

"Well, if you have no more questions, you should be running along. I'm sure you two have lots to do." Dumbledore smiled again with twinkling eyes. "Oh yes... Harry, Severus, Congratulations, mat your life together be as happy as humanly possible."

It took a moment or two for it to sink in that they'd been politely dismissed. The pair awkwardly rose and said goodbye, and quickly walked out the door.

Severus looked around, his eyes glazed over. He smiled wildly as he walked in the general direction away from Harry. Harry shrugged it off and headed down to the Quidditch pitch, accio-ing his broom down as he went.

Both needed time to think, time away from it all.....and that's exactly what they did. Severus made several potions, working almost in auto-pilot as he thought about what had happened to him lately. Harry zoomed around the pitch, diving and soaring in the air. Adrenaline pumped through his blood as he tried to forget his life.

Dumbledore smiled to himself. "Yes, I think I've gotten my good karma for the day!"

A grey owl swooped in and dropped a large envelope in front of him. Dumbledore smiled at the bird. "Hello my friend, what news have you brought me?" He chuckled as the bird rolled its eyes and flew off.

His chuckle soon subsided as he read the contents of the letter. He sighed deeply.

'_Dear Mr. Dumbledore,_

_I, Rita Skeeter (of the Daily Prophet), would like to formally request an interview with Mr. H. Potter. _

_-Rita Skeeter.' _

Dumbledore sighed again. "Well, should I let this 'Skeeter' woman see Harry? I mean, she just twists the words around anyway, but....I guess a small interview with Severus present to see how things are going, shouldn't be too bad."

"You know, it's not a good thing to talk to yourself, Albus." Minerva laughed as she leaned on the door frame.

Dumbledore smiled at her. "Should we let Ms. Skeeter see Harry for a VERY short, supervised interview?"

Minerva looked thoughtfully at Albus, then burst out laughing. "You've got to be kidding! She's a horrible woman, she'll twist his words until they say exactly what she wants! It's totally pointless to have him show up! She could do the who interview by herself!"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, I'm not kidding." Minerva stopped laughing. "I have noticed, of late, that she hasn't said anything mean or untrue about Harry, and am considering her. What have we got to lose?" He smiled at Minerva as he took out a piece of parchment and began to write his response. A quick flick of his wand placed a seal on it and whisked it off to the Owlry to be taken by one of the school's owls.

Minerva sighed. "Speaking of Harry, he and Severus were almost inseparable, up until now....They are currently as far away from each other as humanly possible. Is there a reason for this?"

Dumbledore nodded grimly. "It would seem that they hadn't quite come to full terms with this bonding thing. If Harry wants to tell people, he may, it's all up to his discretion right now."

"Well, Minie, was there anything else you want to ask or is this just a social visit?"

"I do hope you know, I absolutely loathe that pet name and that if anyone ever finds out about it....." She smiled wickedly. "But, anyway, I just came up to see if you wanted to join me for some tea."

Dumbledore smiled as he stood up. "I'd love to."

"Herm! You done that letter yet?" Ron asked as he walked up behind her. She shrieked and playfully smacked him. "It's been four bloody days since I sent mine! You've...." He looked at her letter. "YOU ONLY HAVE TWO SENTENCES?!!?!?"

Hermione blushed. "Yeah...well, I don't really know what to put."

Ron glared. "The one who was yelling at ME for not having a lot in my letter, HA!"

Hermione smiled and shrugged. "Oh well." She quickly scribbled a few sentences down and sealed her letter. "Happy?"

Ron smirked smugly. "Whatever."

It was getting dark out as Harry landed gracefully on the ground. He sighed. "I guess, my life will never be normal.... But, as long as Severus is happy..."

"You'll be happy?" Severus ended as walked towards Harry. "Come on, it's almost dinner." He held out his hand for Harry to take.

"We'll get by some how. We always do."

Severus looked at Harry. "So, you're okay with.... this?"

Harry nodded. "You know what?"

"What?"

Harry laughed. "If someone had come up to me a year ago and told me I'd be in love with Snape....I'd have sent them right off to St. Margo's."

"Ditto."

"I learned something quite interesting from Professor Dumbledore." Harry smiled as he finished up his second helping of food.

It was nearly the end of summer, Harry had a had a small birthday party and everyone was happy.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why must you always be happy?"

"I know when your birthday is." Harry grinned.

"I really fail to see how someone who has such a horrible life be constantly happy, really, do you place a cheering up charm on yourself every three seconds?" Severus muttered completely ignoring what Harry was actually saying.

"I got you a gift." Harry continued. "I even wrapped it for you." He produced a small package from his pocket.

"It's really quite irritating to always wake up next to someone who is a constant morning person! Don't you ever tire of this happy demeanor?" Severus rambled on.

Harry frowned. "You're not even listening to me!"

Severus continued. "I guess you wouldn't know would you? No, you're to 'Happy' to notice."

"I don't feel that good, like pains in my chest....I think I might just crawl into a small dark space and cry." Sirius' head whipped around to stare at Harry. 'Eavesdropper'

Severus nodded. 'That's nice Harry, but you have to stop with this happy-go-lucky thing. It's too Gryffindor for me."

"I'm leaving now, good-bye world! It's been nice living."

"Actually, I think for this bonding thing, we take my name. That way none of us are Gryffindor! Yes, excellent!"

Harry grinned evilly as a thought struck him. He quickly transfigured the gift into neon pink robes, and discreetly folded them in his lap. "Sevie-wevie, dearest," He smiled sweetly, loud enough for anyone near to hear it. The entire table turned to the two boys (anyone who wasn't looking already anyway). "I have boughten you a gift! You absolutely just have to like see it! OH MY GOSH! You'll love it! I totally went all over the place for it! They even had it in your favorite color too! LOOK!!" Harry held up the robes for everyone to see. Sirius and Lupin were in peels of laughter as Severus' face drained of any color. "Does my ickle-widdle Sevvie like them?"

Severus looked at Harry, a vein popped in his forehead. Harry smiled, and fell of his seat as he laughed his head off. "You should have seen your face!"

Some color came back to Severus' face as he glared down at Harry. "I suppose you think that this is funny."

Harry eventually calmed down. "You weren't listening to me! I had to do something."

"So what did you want my attention for?" He glared at everyone who was looking at them until they looked away. "Now that you have it..."

"Oh, I got you a gift for your birthday, I know it's a bit early but still..." He tapped his wand to the robes and they went back to being a silver wrapped box. Severus looked at it dumbfounded.

"Open it."

Severus took the box and carefully unwrapped it, opening the box only after staring at it for a moment. Inside the box was a small glass figurine of a snake coiled up. Harry leaned over and mumbled something in a language Severus had never heard before. The snake instantly un coiled and slithered up on to his arm. "Hold still a moment, Sev."

The snake rested it's self around his wrist. "It will only come off if I tell it too, or if you say the password."

Severus looked at Harry. "What's the password?"

Harry's smile widened even more. "You'll love this, 'Harry Potter is my boyfriend'. Oh, and you have to say it fairly loud, you know, so the er...snake can hear it."

Severus sighed. "You love doing this too me don't you."

Harry nodded. "I could have made you say 'Husband'....actually, that's not a half ba-"

"Boyfriend is FINE."

"Oh...well if you ever change your mind....." Harry smiled.

Severus glared and went back to finishing off his lunch. "Thank you."

"hmm?"

"For the snake..... thank you, it means a lot to me."

"Your very welcome, Severus." Harry smiled.


	8. Repressing the 'Homicidal' feelings

Harry sighed. It was about a half hour before the Great hall filled with people, students and teachers, all full of prying eyes and questions. Sure, the summer had been fun, and totally privet, yeah so he'd been getting a bit sick of the lack of people around him, but this was a bit much too soon. He looked to Severus for reassurance, something he seemed to be doing a lot lately.

Severus smiled, sitting down beside Harry. "So, it's all been cleared, I'm staying in my private chambers....you can stay too, if you want."

Harry brightened up immediately, the simple words seemed like they were an exquisite poem, all made specially for him. Damn, it felt good to be on cloud 9. "I'd love to."

Severus smiled. He looked around the room at the other tables, soon to be filled with students. He and Harry had been settled into their chairs, at the staff table. It seemed a little less demeaning, since neither could decide on which house table to sit at. The staff had even agreed with them, even the new potions teacher, who both he and Harry got along quite well with. "I wonder what they'll think, two students sitting at the staff table, one a former potions master." Severus pondered aloud.

"We both know the information that Dumbledore is going to tell them, stop fretting. We've only got about ten minutes now, so lets enjoy it...." Harry smiled evilly, Pulling Severus closer to him, for a kiss....or two.

Hermione and Ron raced out of the carriage, and into the Great Hall. Harry hadn't been on the train, so there was one place left for him to be, HERE! They barely noticed the stunned and grossed out students, waiting just at the opened door. Suddenly, it hit them, their brains fully registering what they were seeing. Harry and and unidentified person, snogging......

Ron cleared his throat, VERY loudly, catching the attention of Harry, and ('Mione and Ron, gasped) Severus. The two teens looked up, blushing as they saw the growing audience. Harry, who'd moved into Severus' lap, moved back to his own seat, smiling widely at the mass of slightly disturbed students.

Dumbledore walked in a few moments later, waiting for all the students and staff members to be seated before before letting the First years in. The hat was placed in the stool and everyone paid attention as it sung a cheery and happy tune. Slowly, fearful students were called forward ad sorted.

"Andrew, Daniel." A small girl walked forwards, placing the hat on her head for a moment before it shouted out 'Hufflepuff'.

Harry looked around the room, smiling as he recognized his friends, and fellow Gryffindors. Severus was doing the same, only he was frowning or glaring as he guessed who was who at the Slytherin table.

The sorting was now at the W's and there were about two more students left. "Watts, Griffin." Was the last, sorted into Gryffindor, a great sigh was mentally heaved by the older students, as they were getting quite hungry now. Harry and Severus quietly held hands, awaiting the coming speech Dumbledore was about to give.

Clearing his throat, Dumbledore stood, glancing slightly at Harry and Severus. "For all the old, Hello again! For the new, Nice to meet you, I hope you enjoy this and all your years to come! I have a few announcements, old and new. Firstly, I'd like to mention, the Forbidden Forest is off limits, all who enter will be expelled without warning! Mr. Filch has asked I tell you all, that no magic is to be preformed outside of the classrooms." He smiled around the room. "What else was there.....Oh, yes, You will be having a new Potions Master, Severus will, unfortunately, no longer be teaching potions." A loud cheer flew up in the Gryffindor and other tables, except for Slytherin.

Severus turned to Harry. "I take it I'm not liked all that much." Harry nodded.

Dumbledore waited for the cheer to die down, frowning at the students. "Due to an accident made with his po-"

Severus interrupted him, standing so everyone could see him. This had all been planned out before. "I really would wish you people wouldn't call it an accident! It's so degrading." The student body, who hadn't expected this, shouted out in confusion. Dumbledore struggled to get it back under control again.

"Well, yes, he will STILL be around and teaching the N.E.W.T's class." The older students groaned. "The new Potions master's name is Professor Evan Rain." An attractive woman stood and smiled warmly around the room, before sitting down. "Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be arriving later tonight and will be announced at breakfast. Anyway, have a nice tuck in!"

Harry laughed as he piled food atop of his plate. Severus followed his example, but put way less food on his own plate. Harry noted this, grabbing the nearest dish and scooping some of it onto Severus nearly bare plate. Severus glared at Harry, but said nothing. Harry smiled as turned back to his own plate, and began wolfing down the food.

As everyone sat back, too full to eat any more, Dumbledore stood once again. "First years, please look to the prefects for your passwords and what not. Have a nice sleep, see you all bright and early!" Dumbledore smiled and watched as everyone began to get up.

Hermione and Ron made their way over to where Harry and Severus sat. "Hello Harry!" Hermione smiled. Harry smiled sleepily up at her.

"'Lo 'Mione. Hey Ron." Harry smiled. Severus looked them over indifferently, nodding his head in greeting. "I guess we should be heading off now," Harry yawned. "It's been a very long day. See ya." Severus and Harry stood, waving good bye to two very confused best friends.

Severus walked silently along, Harry leaning on his shoulder. Slytherins drifted in and out of view, all wearing similar looks of confusion.

"Sev....we there yet?" Harry asked lazily.

Severus chuckled softly. "Yes, we're here, Harry. Now, you still have to change and brush your teeth." Harry groaned as Severus opened the door.

Harry glared at Severus. "Remind me WHY I'm sitting HERE of all places, when a nice seat awaits me at my own house and at the staff table?"

Severus shrugged. "Because I took advantage of you this morning when you woke up, knowing full well you were not up to making life or death decisions right then, and asked you to sit here."

A fourth year Slytherin sat down next to Harry, glancing up at him before looking away. Harry rolled his eyes, smacking Severus. There was a small gasp as the boy figured out who was sitting next to him. "P-Potter?" Harry turned to face the boy, a plastered smile on his face.

"Yes?" Harry asked sweetly.

The boy looked at Harry, his eyes wider than his plate, and began getting the attention of every person at the table. Harry turned, glaring even more at Severus. Everyone was now looking at Harry. "Why are YOU here, Potter?" a voice drawled from behind Harry.

Harry didn't turn around, knowing exactly who was behind him. "Malfoy, how nice to see you again." Severus growled.

Most of the table (and the room) had stopped eating and was now staring at Harry Potter sitting at the Slytherin table. Harry ignoring the rest of the world, sat quietly eating toast and jam. Severus noticed this and rolled his eyes. "You know you could leave, Potter. I'm not making you stay."

"Yeah, and take this filth with you." Malfoy laughed, a few Slytherin laughed too, but most stayed silent. Malfoy looked around, seeing that he wasn't getting the support he wanted, and left. Harry turned to Severus looking his in the eye questioningly for a moment, before turning back to his toast. He didn't move from his spot until he finished his toast.

Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat. "As I promised yesterday, Our new DADA teacher," A man stood. "Professor Dustin Malum, I hope that you give him the same respect as your other teachers. Thank you."

"Well, Severus, we'd best heading off." Harry said almost instantly after Dumbledore finished. "We've got Potions first." Severus didn't move.

Harry pulled him up, smiling brightly at him. "Come on, you're walking too slow" Severus was walking painstakingly slow beside Harry, glaring at all who_ DARED_ to get in their way.

"I really don't see what's so exciting about getting there so early." Severus growled.

Harry turned on his heel, pushing Severus against the stone wall. "Listen to me," Severus glared at him. "You were fine a few hours ago, and now you're all mad because of Malfoy. I really don't mind all that much, he's a prat, I know. But lighten up, just think! If he really annoys you, you can take house points away and give him detention!" Harry ground out. "And stop taking it out on me and others."

Severus looked disgusted at Harry, but soon his mind began running through the possibilities. "FINE! You win." Severus sighed, receiving a huge bone-crushing hug from Harry, before they continued on their way. 'You needed a hug, didn't you? My ickle-widdle-Swevvie-kins?' Harry snickered in Severus' mind. 'I hate you.'

Upon reaching the classroom, Harry quickly sat down beside Seamus. "Hey, Harry, do you know when Snape is going to get here?"

Harry smiled, nodding. "Yes, he's already here."

Severus was walking up to the board, instructions already written on them, he turned. "HEY! The instructions are on the board, you are not here to talk! You are here to LEARN!" He glared around the room. "GET TO WORK, I'm feeling particularly homicidal this morning!"

The class sat in daze as a shutter ran up their collective spines, except for Harry of course, unsure of whether to get started or not. Harry stood, walking over to the supply table to grab the ingredients he didn't have. All eyes were on him, suddenly it hit the class, they should be working! A mad rush was made as everyone tried to get ready and started. Severus discreetly lowered his arm to the desktop. "Harry Potter is my Boyfriend." unfortunately, the snake didn't move. Severus growled it again; nothing. "HARRY POTTER IS MY BOYFRIEND!" he nearly shouted the phrase, luckily for him, the class was in such a rush to get started that only two other people heard it.

Harry began to cut and grind his ingredients, slowly adding them as described in the instructions smiling as he did so. 'Ah, I knew it would be fun having that as the password.' Severus paused slightly beside Harry, leaning over to whisper in to his ear. "Ten points to Gryffindor for being the only one who wasn't an Incompetent half-brained moron." Harry beamed and went about making his potion.

Ron leaned over. "Harry, why's he being so nice to you?" Harry blinked. "And....why were you kissing him...earlier?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "It's an old wizarding tradition."

Ron looked surprised. "Really? Wow, Harry, I wasn't aware you were so in on the wizarding world! I didn't even know that! Why are you banging your head against the table? Harry?"

Severus turned to see what the commotion was all about. "Har-POTTER! What are you doing?"

Harry stopped banging his head against the table, smiling half-heartedly. "Nothing....."

'What are you really doing, Harry?' Severus looked slightly suspicious.

'Oh, nothing, just reminding my self just how utterly dense Ron is.' Harry smiled half-heartedly as he went back to his potion.

"Oh, Professor," A voice drawled from behind Severus. "Could I speak to you for a moment?"

Severus rolled his eyes but went to see Draco anyway, who was standing at the front desk. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco looked partially amused as he spoke in a low whisper. "So, why WAS Potter at our table? Dumbledore force you into it or something?" He spat out Harry's name like it was a disease, drawing a scowl from Severus.

"I assure you, Mr. Malfoy, that if I didn't want to do something, nothing PROFESSOR Dumbledore says will change my mind." Severus growled as Draco picked up the glass figurine.

"Oh..." Draco sneered. "and where did you get this?" Draco asked as he fiddled with the snake that had been on the desk.

Severus was not only feeling angry but, he also felt very much like venting his anger on the boy standing in front of him. He cringed as the boy's fingers touched and examined his precious gift. He wasn't even totally sure he would be able to speak anymore without hurting Draco. "P-put that down!"

Draco smiled. "Oh, this?" Severus was clenching and unclenching his hands. "I like it, where'd you get it?" The blonde boy smiled

Severus was really angry, but he didn't want to make the boy drop it. He wanted the figure back first, THEN he'd kill him. His eyes quickly flicked to Harry, who was cautiously watching the whole scene. "I got it from....my boyfriend."

Draco smiled evilly. "Oh, really? And who would this lucky boy be? Potter, maybe?" He turned on his heels when Severus didn't answer him. "I really think it's quite tacky now that I got a closer look at it. It's very unbecoming for a PURE-BLOOD to keep such tacky things. As such," He stopped just beside the garbage can." I will be disposing of it for you." The fragile figure dropped, almost in slow motion, into the metal can. The whole class stopped moving as they heard the very audible noise from the breaking glass.

Draco sneered as he walked back to his chair, his potion was now ruined, but he didn't care. He watched, along with everyone else, the professor as he stared at the garbage can. Harry slowly walked over to Severus, and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulders, he was mad at Draco, but Severus' rising anger was a more...urgent problem. "Severus....?" The class was awestricken by Harry's use of the evil potions master's first name. "Sev...I can just get you a ne-"

Severus cut Harry off as he stormed over to Draco's seat, grabbing the boy's collar and lifting him into the air. "YOU...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOUR TRYING TO PROVE?!?!?!" Draco's face paled, more so then it usually was, to a sickly see-through white as Severus lowered him and took deep (hopefully) calming breaths.

"Y-you've r-royally pissed me off....if that was your intention...." The class was totally silent. "Y-you..."

Harry mentally began to scream at Severus to just give the boy detentions and take away house points. 'As fun as it would be to see you hurt him....DUMBLEDORE WOULDN'T APPROVE!!'

Severus listened to the wavering reason in his head, as a brilliant idea came to him. He looked directly at Draco, a wild, evil smile spread across his face. "One hundred thousand points from...." Draco's eyes widened. "Slytherin."

Draco paled even more, if that's even possible, and looked bewildered beyond all belief (as did most of the class). Snape had just taken points from Slytherin...ALL of the points (to be exact), and there was no possible human way that they could get them all back.

Severus opened his mouth again, he was SO not done yet, no there was no possible way he was getting off this easy. "AND detention with ME and Filch for an indefinite amount of time....." He turned, glancing back only to sneer at the shocked boy, the message was clear, 'Never mess with Severus Snapes personal belongings.'

Severus grinned widely as he walked back to where Harry was standing. He turned to the rest of the class and said cheerfully. "Now, why don't we call it a day? It's only the first day of classes, no tests coming up or anything so...why don't you all take the rest of this class off? Go play outside in the lovely weather or talk among your friends about your summer!" The class was horrified, Draco had defiantly gone too far, look at what it had done to Snape!! "Oh, and Harry, fifty points for....saving a student's life...and another fifty for giving me such a brilliant idea!"

The class quickly filed out, awed by the drastic change in Snape's behavior; everything that had happened in first class would be know by EVERYONE by lunch. Harry shook his head slightly as he watched everyone file out, mouthing to Ron and Hermione to meet him in the tower.

"Sev, you know, that wasn't the best thing you could have done." Harry said softly as he walked up to the smiling boy.

Severus' smile faded as his eyes glanced over to the garbage can. Harry shook his head. "It's no good, the spell's not strong enough."

Severus sighed, leaning on Harry in a very defeated way. "I really liked that snake.......it was the first time anyone's ever given me a real gift....one that wasn't meant as a bribe or to show how rich they were."

"I'll get a new one." Harry continued. "I'll even get the professors to put the strongest indestructible spells they know on it. Come on, I still have to clean up."

"I wonder what that was all about?" Ron asked Hermione as they walked to the Gryffindor tower.

Hermione nodded. "I don't know....but it'll defiantly be ALL over the school by lunch. Draco's gonna be very unpopular by then, if not sooner."

Ron laughed. "I think I'm actually starting to like having Snape around, you know?"

Hermione rolled here eyes. "Pink Pillow Puffs." The portrait at the entrance swung open to admit them. "You're only saying that cause he removed ALL the points in Slytherin."

Neville beamed at them as they entered. "I actually am going to miss taking Potions this year....I wonder if I could get transferred in or something because I have this as a free block...."

Hermione smiled. "It was really weird...Speaking of which! Harry, why weren't you at the table at breakfast?"

"Yeah, and you're not in the dorm anymore, where are you staying?" Ron added.

Harry looked a little uncomfortably for a moment then glared at Severus. "Well, it would seem as if SOMEONE decided it would be really funny to ask me to sit at the Slytherin table at... ONE O'CLOCK IN THE BLOODY MORNING!!" Severus shrugged indifferently.

"Why can't we let bygones be bygones?"

"And, I am no longer in the dorm because I moved in with Severus." Harry said. "For...personal....and technical reasons....Sev...should we tell them?"

'I guess' Severus sighed. 'It won't really matter, they'll find out eventually but it's probably for the best if they hear it from you.'. "Whatever, Harry."

"Tell us what?" Ron asked.

"Guys..." He looked at Ron, Hermione, and all of his year mates who had been in Potions or had a spare. There was about four of them, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, and Neville. "I am bonded to Severus."

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore smiled. "I see you got my message?"

Draco nodded, he had, at breakfast. "What did you want to ask me about?"

"Well, we were doing a routine check up on Harry....and we came across an unexplainable spell. He says that the only spells that he couldn't account for was one fired by you."

Draco looked at Dumbledore in an amused way. "I only fired the occasional hex or so at him, nothing that should be lasting."

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. "Do you ever remember using _'Adamoumbra Iugum_'?"

Draco looked confused. "That's a powerful bonding curse, I only know of it because my father mentioned it...once...I didn't use that on Potter, though...not my style...Is that all sir?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, it is. You may go now, Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione frowned and rushed off the second Harry had finished explaining, returning with an ancient looking book. "_'Adamoumbra Iugum_'...The Shadow Bond....It's a borderline dark arts bond, used to bond enemies, who are on the same side, together to make them stronger....It would take a VERY powerful person to cast this spell, I don't think Draco could manage to pull this off, it's just too powerful."

Harry nodded, taking it all in. "I guess it would have to be...."

Severus tapped Harry on the shoulder. "We should be heading out, we've got to pick up our textbooks for DADA and get to the classroom still."

Harry nodded. "If you guys are going to tell anyone, please either give them the RIGHT information," He looked pointedly at Lavender. "Or send them to me, or Severus. And please try to keep it OUT of the press, I will tell them.... eventually that that their 'Boy-who-lived', number one, most eligible bachelor is taken."

They waved said a quick good-bye and headed off to Severus' chambers.

"So, is it true?" A girl from Ravenclaw, Harry didn't know her, asked. "Snape took One hundred THOUSAND points from Slytherin, and gave you one hundred?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, Malfoy shouldn't have touched Severus' things."

Severus turned at the mention of his name, the Ravenclaw girl looked at him. 'I guess she doesn't recognize you.'. 'Indeed.'

"Is that....him?" the girl whispered as the teacher walked into the room. Harry nodded.

"Okay, Class. I am Professor Malum." He smiled at the class. "Since this is a class were you must all be comfortable with everyone, for dueling and such, I think it would be best if we dropped the formalities. I want you to stand up, say your first name, and your....favorite.....color!" He smiled at this. "I will start. I am Dustin, and my favorite color is blue. How about you start us off, and we'll go on from there."

A Slytherin girl stood up. "I am Raven, and my favorite color is platinum."

This process went on till through the class. It was the girl in front of Harry's turn, the Ravenclaw one. "I am Caitlyn, though I prefer Cate or Cat, and my absolute favorite color would have to be purple."

The teacher nodded and looked to Harry. Harry stood. "I am Harry, and I like the color red."

Severus stood. "I am Severus...and my favorite color is.... emerald green..." He mumbled that last half, dropping off at 'emerald' as he blushed.

"I'm sorry, we didn't quite catch that last bit, could you repeat that a bit louder?" The professor asked.

"I like Emerald green, the exact shade of Harry's eyes..." He said it a tiny bit louder, everyone had the strain their ears to hear it.

"Once more please."

"I LIKE THE COLOR OF HARRY'S EYES!" Severus growled quite audibly. The teacher looked taken back, the rest of the class looked kinda shocked as Severus sat down.

"Really, Severus?" Harry asked, leaning on his shoulder. "I never knew you cared so much."

"Prat."

"I know, but you still love me." Harry sighed.

The teacher smiled uncomfortably. "Ah, moving on then...."

Sometime after everyone had recovered from the last shock of the day, the bell for lunch sounded. EVERYONE showed up at lunch to see if the rumors were true, they were. Slytherin now had minus ninety-nine thousand nine hundred (99,900) points, having gained one hundred points in their combined classes. Gryffindor was ahead with one hundred and fifty points, while everyone else had around fifty or sixty points. They stared at the name of the professor who had taken away and awarded the points.

"Severus, I know I always said you treated the Slytherins a bit better than the rest of the students and that you shouldn't but really... this is a bit drastic." Minerva said as they sat down.

"Yes, Severus, I think you should take some of the points back. It really was a bit harsh, especially with all the detentions you added on." Dumbledore added.

Severus sighed. "Fine.... Five points to Slytherin."

Harry laughed.

"Okay, we're going to be doing some review, to see where you all are at. Today we'll be working with Boggarts, I found one in Professor Dumbledore's office. I know you probably already know this but, it's review, that the point."

He pulled a large truck out of his desk. "Okay, please stand at the back of the classroom and wait to be called.... Cate, why don't you go first?"

The girl walked up to the front and barely let the creature for into a large slug before shouting '_Riddikulus_'. The same went for the rest of the class until Severus was called up.

He stood stock still as the creature formed a very real looking Harry Potter. "I hate you, I never loved you." The boggart laughed out. "I can't even believe you fell for that! Like I'd ever fall in love with and forgive a stupid Death Eater like you! KILLER!" Severus looked at the boggart and raised his shaking white hand.

"R-riddik...RIDDIKULUS!!" The boggart turned into Harry wearing a neon pink dress, Severus laughed his head off along with the rest of the class as Harry, was called forwards.

The boggart quickly changed into a large purple faced man. "FREAK!" Harry shuttered.

"R-ri..."

"Stupid boy, can't even use that stick of yours properly! What a complete failure, you killed all those people too! They all hate you, especially that your godfather, Black was it? You killed him. Killer! Freak!"

Harry fell to his knees, silent tears trailed down his face. "I-I'm not a freak."


	9. Harry Potter No More!

The professor stepped in. "RIDDIKULUS!"

Severus ran to Harry's side, along with Hermione and Ron. Severus, who'd been near the front, got there first and pulled the terrified boy into his lap. "Harry, it's okay, it wasn't real."

"Please, form a line in front of the door." Malum said softly. "I'm going to obliviate you, for Harry's privacy."

The students nodded as they quietly formed a line. The teacher obliviated them one by one, sending each out the door, until only Hermione, Ron, Severus and Harry were left. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. "I'm sorry.... I can't let you know just yet....." Hermione and Ron nodded, looking slightly hurt as Harry wouldn't yet trust them with this information. The professor obliviated them and sent them on their way, leaving a crying Harry and a comforting Severus left.

"Harry...does the headmaster know about...that man?" Malum questioned softly. Harry nodded. "Who was he?"

Severus' head snapped up. "He's his uncle."

Malum looked at Severus. "You knew about this?"

Severus nodded as he absently stroked Harry's head. "I saved him, he was going to die..... The older me, anyway...." Severus looked away. "We should be going, Harry needs a calming draught and Madame Pomfrey should probably see him, and check for shock."

The teacher nodded and rose to his feet. "I'll escort you."

A quick disillusioning spell was placed on Harry and Severus just in case as they left the empty classroom.

"Oh dear," Poppy chided as she looked at the shaking Harry. "A relapse, do you know what brought it on?"

"A boggart," Malum provided simply. "Well, since I have no business being here, I will take my leave."

Poppy placed Harry in a privet room, and gave him various potions (all of which, Severus 'discreetly' checked). "I am NOT trying to poison him, you made most these potions anyway! Stop being so paranoid!"

Severus shrugged and went back to stroking Harry's limp hand. "Whatever, you can never be too careful."

"Ahg...close the window..." Harry blinked at the bright lights that glared in his eyes.

"Harry, you're awake, good." A voice drawled.

Harry opened his eyes, blinking against the light until they focused on the voice and it's owner, Severus. Harry smiled. "Why am I here?"

"The boggart in DADA....." The memory of the classroom and it's happenings flooded back to Harry.

"Oh... yeah..." Harry looked away.

"I guess, Ron and Herm' are worried now, since I didn't show up for any of my classes." Harry glanced out the window and guessed it was probably the next day, the sun was shinning brightly high in the sky.

Severus shrugged. "I don't know."

"Ah, Harry, you're awake and feeling better, I hope." Dumbledore's head popped out from behind the door.

Harry nodded as the headmaster walked into the room. "There is something I want to ask you Harry."

The old man quickly conjured a squishy, overstuffed seat, as Severus occupied the single chair in the room. He sat down and sighed, all the happiness dropped away for a moment, revealing an old, tired man; one that should be long dead by now. "Rita Skeeter has requested an interview with you. I want...I want you to have her write an article about your bond." Harry blinked. "Tell everyone you want to first, she's coming tomorrow."

"I already told my friends, and Lavender, most of the school should know the basic outline by then." Harry replied thoughtfully. "Severus will be allowed to be present at the interview?"

Dumbledore nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

"Of course. I do hope you're feeling better, Harry. I really hate to leave so soon, but I have some other things to attend to." Dumbledore smiled as he walked to the door. "I'll leave you two. I do believe, though, that Mr. Weasley and Ms Granger are just getting through with their classes and should be up here soon enough."

The door clicked shut behind Dumbledore. Harry's head instantly flicked to Severus', though he kinda regretted doing that; his head throbbed with a sharp pain. After he'd pushed away the pain, he spoke. "So, your afraid most of me... rejecting you?"

Severus blushed. "And what's with ME in that pink dress?!?"

"You're defiantly better."

"Shut up," Harry glared. "and, tell me why THOSE particular things...are funny and frightening."

Severus opened his mouth but was quickly interrupted by Harry. "And, YES, I am fully aware I told you to 'shut up' AND keep talking in the same sentence."

"Oh...ah well...."

"There are a few people here to see you while you eat,Harry." Poppy smiled as she popped her head into the room, interrupting Severus. She quickly motioned for whoever was visiting to enter, Hermione and Ron walked in holding a tray piled with food.

"Harry, your all right! Ron smiled as Hermione placed the tray in his lap.

"It's right to bed, as soon as you finish eating!" Poppy warned as she closed the door.

"You didn't show up for any of your classes. We've been so worried!" Hermione whined. Everyone ignored the matron's comment.

"They even canceled Potions." Ron chirped, earning a smack from Hermione, and Harry. "WHAT?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "I have been here, incompetent-half-brained-nit-witted-idiotic-moron, watching over Harry."

Ron blushed slightly and nodded. "Oh...Didn't think about that..."

"Obliviously, it's not a common thing for you to do." Severus muttered, this time earning a smack from Harry and a glare from Ron. Hermione laughed.

"You guys are so priceless." Hermione laughed as she clutched her sides.

The boys all turned and glared at her while she laughed, causing her to laugh more. All this noise caused Poppy to come in and shoo the two visitors off to their dorms, leaving Harry alone with Severus (once again).

"You should head back to our rooms, I'm feeling better and I want you to be up if I'm heading to classes tomorrow." Harry commented after a long, comfortable silence.

Severus stood and walked to the door, no goodbye or look back. Harry knew it shouldn't bug him so much but it did; it hurt.

"Madame Pomfrey?" Severus asked as he knocked on her open office door.

"Yes, Severus?"

"Harry said he's feeling much better...so I was wondering.... if he could sleep in our normal rooms tonight...." Severus stuttered.

Poppy smiled. It was really cute as to how much Severus tried to hide that he like Harry. "I guess, as long as he comes back for a check-up sometime tomorrow."

Severus smiled. "Thank you."

"Keep him away from Boggarts for a while." Poppy called as he turned on his heel and raced to the private room.

Harry sighed as he laid down in the now lonely and cold bed. He shifted a little, trying to get comfortable; nothing worked.

Silence and darkness. He hated them both with a passion; but loved them for the peace they brought. Today, he hated them. They took away all the life, made everything so real, made him remember the Dursleys.

The door was suddenly flung open, causing Harry to flinch as the quiet was broken. His back was turned to the door, and he didn't move to fix that; he was feeling particularly rejected right now.

"Harry?" Severus purred, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "come on, I know you're awake."

"Why?" Harry sighed. "I'm not allowed to leave, I need permission."

"And you have it, I already asked." Severus smiled as Harry turned to look at him. "Come one, lets get you into bed."

Harry smiled, and quickly jumped out of the bed. A cold wave hit him, a shiver ran down his back. Severus noticed and wrapped his cloak around Harry, adding his arm for extra support. "Cold are we?"

Harry chuckled and leaned on Severus' shoulder, suddenly tired. "Whatever."

"You never did answer my question, Sev." Harry said as he poked him.

"What?" Severus asked. Harry just looked at him, you-know-EXACTLY-what-I'm-talking-about-so-stop-avoiding-it-or-else-I-will-resort-to-violence look. "Oh....ah..."

"Well?"

"Where to start...." Severus mumbled.

"The beginning is preferred." Harry smiled.

"I was rejected all my life....My parents, for being an 'accident'. They told me, too...every single day." Severus' expression hardened into a look of pure detachment. "At school, I was hated by your... father, and my house. I was different. All my life, I've been rejected and used. Why wouldn't it be my greatest fear?" He ended the short nut-shell speech with a harsh, hateful tone.

Harry looked at Severus, fear and sadness mingled in his eyes. "I...I'm sorry, for bringing it up."

Severus' expression softened. "No, you needed to know. Oh, and the pink dress thing? Well, it's kinda an inside joke."

Harry frowned. "And just WHO are you sharing this joke with?"

"The voices in my head." Severus answered calmly.

"An inside joke, Sev, is when a joke is shared and know by people, OTHER than yourself." Severus shrugged.

"There's a difference?"

"....Sad...."

"So, Harry." Severus began as they were playing chess. Severus took one of Harry's knights.

"Yeah?"

"Who's surname are we taking?" Severus asked.

"Yours."

"But- what?" Severus had been getting all ready to argue about using his name instead of Harry's. "Why?"

"Because I'm sick of everyone always getting hyped up about my name, and I know you don't want to let your line die." Harry didn't move his gaze from the board, Severus was winning.

"Oh....You know, we could compromise; Potter-Snape or Snape-Potter." Severus added.

Harry nodded. "I know. I don't want to. Plus, you do, technically, have seniority."

Severus nodded. "If you change your mind..."

"Uh huh, I know where to find you."

Severus quickly check mated Harry and smiled smugly. "Too easy."

Harry leaned over and punch him in the arm. "We could always have you walking around with school laughing at you because they get to call YOU, 'Mr. Potter'.

Severus' expression quickly went blank. Harry laughed.

"Sir?" Harry poked his head around into the office. Fudge, Dumbledore and Minerva were standing quietly in the room.

Severus poked Harry sharply on the back and pushed him into the room. Harry yelped and tried to rub the wound.

"Ah, Harry, Severus. Lemon drop?" Albus held out a small box of the vile yellow candies.

Severus cringed as Harry politely declined. "Vile things."

Fudge coughed. "Well, we should be getting on with these papers then?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Oh, well you need to register your bonding. Minerva and I are witnesses, and Mr. Fudge, the minister, is here to make sure we do everything the proper way to make it official. okay?" Dumbledore smiled reassuringly.

Harry nodded slightly. "Okay, sure, so what do we have to do?"

Fudge pulled out a small folder and laid it out on Dumbledore's desk. "Are you both doing this of your free will?"

"Yes."

"You are Harry Potter, and Severus Snape?"

"Yes."

"Of course."

"Okay, what will your surname be changed to?"

"Snape." Harry stated.

Fudge looked at Harry with a questioning look but wrote that down, anyway. "Okay, I need both of your signatures, please use the name printed on your birth certificate. Sign on the 'X' please."

Severus took the quill, his neat scrawl flashing in the wet, black ink. Harry nodded and took the quill, sighing as he signed his name, 'Harry Potter' for the very last time.

"Okay, witnesses, sign just below."

Minerva and Albus both signed their names. Fudge looked the whole form over before signing his name in the last line. The folder snapped shut and disappeared in a flash of green light. "Your form has been approved and filed. Hopefully, discreetly."

Fudge held his hand out to Severus, who reluctantly took it. "You take good care of him!" The process was repeated with Harry.

"Well, I must be off." Fudge saluted them. "Lots of things to do, so little time." With that, he left.

"This is weird." Harry stated numbly.

"Is anything wrong, my child?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm no longer 'Harry Potter'." Harry stated simply. "I'm Harry Snape."

Severus laughed. "Yeah, no more answering to 'Potter.'"

Albus smiled. "Come on, I think I hear our dinner calling us."


	10. Saving the Enemy

YA! ANOTHER CHAPPY! W000T!

Updates and what now:

1) I would like some more reviews...

2) well... i think that about sums it up..... so.... yeah, have a great summer.

The Gryffindors, of late, were now being EXTRA nice to Severus, and Harry (by association). Slytherins acted as if neither existed; during classes they listened but talked minimal amount as possible to Severus.

Unfortunately, Draco, didn't get off so easy. He was constantly harassed by his house, no longer allowed to sit with the majority. Hisses snide remarks, and comments were thrown his way every time he entered a room with another Slytherin occupying it. He truly knew just where his 'friends' loyalties lay; not with him, that was VERY clear.

Luckily, his house hadn't resorted to physical violence.

"You know, I think I should have stayed in bed today." Harry moaned as he mooched Severus' French toast. "It's beginning to feel like one of THOSE days."

Severus rolled his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose. "Don't they always? And STOP EATING MY FOOD! YOU'VE GOT YOU OWN BLOODY PLATE!"

Harry smiled and pecked Severus on the cheek. "So? I LIKE mooching your food, plus it forces you to eat more."

Severus looked at Harry. "And how does it do that?"

"You're serving for two now."

"Why did I ask?"

"Because you love to see how my mind works!"

"What I see of your mind has lead me to believe that it doesn't work very well."

Harry began to scoop up the extra syrup with his finger. "Hey, not nice."

"Stop doing that, you're getting sticky fingers. I do NOT want my supplies covered in goo." Severus pulled out his wand a transfigured the closest glass of water into a damp cloth. "Here."

Harry smiled as he ignored the cloth, choosing, instead, to eat the syrup.

"Ignorant brat."

"You still love me though."

"Whatever."

The days went by with fairly the same pace, Harry and Severus went about life and nobody bothered them, most just ignored them; no one yet, anyway.

"Sir." A Slytherin girl, Millicent Bulstrode, raised her hand at the beginning of class.

"Yes, Ms Bulstrode?" Severus was a bit annoyed, he was just going to tell them their assignment.

"I... I don't think it's fair to the other students that Harry, is in this class. He's your husband, after all, and from the past, his mark was always low. Now it's one of the top marks...sir." Millicent stated simply.

"Are you suggesting that I am putting a blind eye to Mr. Potter's work, and that I am marking Mr. Potter's assignments more leniently?" Severus asked calmly.

Millicent blushed slightly. "No, sir, not really."

"I must assure you, Ms Bulstrode, that I mark Mr. Potter's assignments double as to what yours are, but if you don't think that's fair, I will mark them harder. He is, after all, married to such an excellent Potions Master as I."

Millicent smiled smugly.

"Right. Whatever floats your boat." Harry smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"Potter, detention." Severus barked. "Turn to page three hundred sixty-two-"

"You know, Millicent, that if Severus is already marking me tougher than the rest of the class...That if as you say, my mark is one of the top ones, then that would imply that I am VERY good." Harry smiled.

"Potter, SIT DOWN, SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP AND MAKE THE BLOODY POTION!!" Severus barked at Harry. "Twenty points from Gryffindor."

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Whatever, but you know... I've got a point!'

"Just shut up, Harry." Severus accidentally said allowed as he rubbed his temples. "You and the rest of the world are giving me a headache."

Harry went about expertly making the potion. He'd learned to put a special shield around his cauldrons, it had help him a lot, he now no longer messed up anymore due to... outside interference. Severus was making rounds, watching the students, this potions was usually messed up in the first few steps. He was just walking by Harry's table when a vial was thrust into his arms. "Wha-?"

"A headache cure." Harry said simply as he went about making his potion. "I noticed you have them a lot, so I started carrying around some of that potion."

Severus nodded and continued on his way, quickly gulping the potion down; it worked. 'Thanks.'

One of the problems, or good things, about binds was that you always felt your bond mates moods, they even affected your own. If your mate was especially happy, you were just as happy; if you were fuming mad, they were too. This seemed to work wonders on Severus' moods as Harry was constantly in a happy-go-lucky state; unless, of course, Severus was really mad, then it didn't help that Harry was suddenly snapping at random people.

One such time was when Harry was prancing around like a little school girl; Severus' mood reflected this.

Ron had accidentally spilt some of his potion onto the table, and Severus. "OH MY GOSH! I'm so sorry sir!"

Severus, much to his un-enjoyment, replied. "Oh, think nothing of it. Accidents happen, I can't blame you for something you couldn't help." He'd waved it off like nothing. 'Great, RUINING MY REPUTATION ALREADY!!'

Another time, Severus' mood was reflected by Harry.

"YOU!" Harry took his wrath out on a small first year Hufflepuff, who'd run into him in her haste to get to class, causing Harry to drop all of his books. "Watch were your going, INCOMPETENT FOOL! Can't even see who's bloody well in front of you! What if I'd been carrying a harmful poison! You'd have killed us both; if not the whole corridor!"

The girl was in tears in an instant, running off to the nearest bathroom in shame. The other students near glared at Harry, 'Taking his anger out on little kids'.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, after realizing what he'd done. "Oops."

Draco shivered in the corridor as he leaned up against the cold, stone wall. They'd changed the passwords again, it was the third time this week they'd done that. He'd taken to carrying around his truck, shrunken, in his pocket. Ever since he'd broken that snake, he actually hadn't, it was still packed deep in his truck. He hadn't expected the man to go berserk on him, and he couldn't bring himself to return the real one to his professor. It was getting colder out though, almost freezing down here; and Draco was getting really sleepy.

'I'll never wake up if I fall asleep.'

It was way too cold, he knew that if he stopped moving, he probably wouldn't wake up again. 'Oh well, at last I'll have some piece and quiet away from all those traitors.' That was the last thought he had before his head slumped forward; asleep.

"Severus, come on. It's bloody freezing down here!" Harry moaned. "I'm cold!"

Severus laughed. "Whimp, it's barely noticeable."

Harry rolled his eyes and turned the corner; tripping on something as he went. "Ouch. Wha-? It's a student!"

Severus turned the corner and looked at Harry. "What? Why aren;t they in their dorm?"

Harry knew instantly who it was, their hair was blonde, it was Draco. Harry pressed his hand against the boy's skin; he was freezing cold. "He's alive...I think." A quick check of pulse revealed that he was still alive, but barely. "He's breathing; it's shallow, and his pulse is weak. He's got Hypothermia..."

"What?" Severus blinked. "How do you know?"

"I learned about it a while back. He's cold, we need to warm him up." Harry stood, whipping out his wand. "_Mobilicorpus."_

Draco lifted into the air as Harry lead him back to their rooms. Severus followed curiously.

"Go ahead and start the fire, don't build it too high, he can't warm up too quickly." Harry ordered.

Severus nodded and took off.

Harry walked through the portrait, Draco floating behind him. Harry quickly laid him out on the couch, and went about wrapping him in blankets. "_Enervate_."

Draco's eyes opened slightly. "'m I dead y-yet?" is speech was slurred.

"No." Harry said curtly. "Sev, get some warming potions, water them down if you can. He can't warm up too quickly; it'll freeze his organs if the blood begins to circulate too quickly."

Harry quickly went to the large bookcase; grabbing a healing arts book. The ancient book directed a simple way of dealing with cold.

_The body must be heated slowly, the core MUST be heated first. Cold blood can cause the heart to beat at an irregular pace, causing more damage then good. The core may slowly be heated using warming potions. A regular Hypothermia cure fails to work after the body temperature has dropped past 30 degrees. __"Estus quid" may be used to find the bodies temperature. See page 40 for severe Hypothermia treatment. _

Harry turned to Draco, who was beginning to fall asleep again. Harry quickly slapped him. "Wake up! Draco, talk to me."

"Wha' 'bou' Botter?" Draco sneered groggily as he began to shivered.

"Anything! Just talk." Harry said franticly. "_Estus quid!"_

A small number appeared over Draco's head; 31.

"You 'ook really nice, Po'er, did you know tat?" Draco smiled. "Muh 'ouse look..lo...lo... shut me out again."

"That's nice." Harry said as he looked down at the book.

_Keep the patient in mild heat, paying close attention tot he head, neck, chest, armpits and groin. Give the patient warm, sweetened drinks (no coffee, tea or alcohol). Keep them awake, and make sure to get them to a professional medi-witch or wizard if no cure is available. Weird or irregular behavior may occure._

Severus walked back into the room. "I found some hypothermia cure, and a warming up potion."

Harry nodded. "Give him the Hypothermia one."

"I didn't really brake that snake thingy, you know? It was brilliant really, I trans'gured a spare glass vial into an identical copy....I put the real one in muh p'ket." Draco slurred speech continued. "I have the real one too! It's in my truck..... I have ta carry muh stuff aroun' wif me now. Tey keep wrak...wre...messin' muh stuff up."

Severus stopped. "You didn't break it?"

Draco looked confused. "Wha?" He looked at Severus. "'llo Sev'rus... How're you? I like wha' yah did wif yur 'air....You know, weazzzllle 'as a c'ush on yur woonder boo-oy? I founded his dairy ones....in stird yeaar...."

Harry frowned. "I think we should give him the potions now."

Severus nodded vigorously as he forced the potion down Draco's throat. Purple steam came out of his ears.

"Where am I?" Draco asked.

Harry looked at him. "You had hypothermia. Now you're better though."

Severus glared at Draco. "So, what was this about my snake?"

Draco blushed. "Oh.... uh, I still have it, I was just kidding. Then you went and blew your top off, I've just never gotten around to giving it back to you."

Severus nodded. "So... can I have it back, NOW?"

Draco nodded and looked down at his body. "Ah, can I get some help here? I can't move."

Harry laughed and began to pull off the blankets. Once Draco was free he got out the snake and gave it back to Severus.

Draco stood quickly as soon as his truck was back in his pocket. "I should probably be heading back, you know...."

Severus looked at Harry. 'Please?'

Harry frowned. 'I don't want him hanging around, I may have saved him, but he'd still my nemesis.'

"Draco, would you like to stay here for a while?" Severus asked quickly.

Draco turned, he looked slightly shocked. "I don't know, I really should be getting back to my dorm."

"You don't know the password." Harry stated as Draco's face paled. "You told us that they locked you out."

Draco sighed. "Yeah, I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay... for a couple of nights."

Severus nodded. "You can sleep on the couch, I'll get Dumbledore to make a spare bedroom later....That is, of course, if you choose to stay for a while, longer."

Draco nodded. Harry sighed and walked into the bedroom and began to change into his Pj's. He quickly brushed his teeth as Severus got ready too. "Night, Malfoy."

Draco nodded at Harry. "Call me Draco."

Harry was a bit taken back but complied. "Night... Draco."

"Night, Po-Harry."

Severus lay awake as he listened to the even breathing of his bond mate. He sighed. "One Hundred thousand points to Slytherin."

With that said he snuggled closer to Harry and drifted off into a deep sleep.


	11. Weirdness, here we come! AGAIN!

a reviewer brought it to my attention that some things in ch 8 are a bit confusing:

1) Sev is only teaching the N.E.W.T's class, Prof. Rain is teaching everyone else.

2) I think # 1 sums it all up...so yeah! R&R!

"Hey, Draco?" Harry asked as they sat eating lunch, outside. It was a Saturday, three days since he'd moved in. Harry, surprisingly, had found that he and Draco had a lot in common.

"Hmm?" Draco was just stuffing a rather large sandwich into his mouth.

"When you said that... Ron had a crush on me, were you telling the truth?" Harry asked.

Severus nearly choked on his drink, and Draco chewed his food in silence. "Well? Draco?"

"I wasn't supposed to tell you, not that he scares me or anything, but he was... rather descriptive with his words." Draco sighed as he swallowed. "But... since you know already, I guess it wouldn't hurt. Yes, weasel has a crush on you. I found his diary once, last year, and I read it. You know, to find out who it belonged to."

Harry nodded thoughtfully as he rolled his eyes. Ron had placed NUMEROUS curses and hexes on his journal, he placed his name on the front so anyone who found it would know who to give it to. "I'll have to talk to him, soon."

"Yeah." Severus barked. "I do NOT like to share."

"I guessed that from when you wouldn't let me mooch your breakfast." Harry added.

Draco laughed as Harry and Severus had an all out glaring war.

"Ron..." Harry said softly. "Can I speak to you.... Alone?"

Ron blushed. 'I really don't understand why I never saw it before.' "Sure Harry."

"Come on, lets go somewhere," He looked around the common room. "more....private."

Ron's blush deepened in color. Harry lead him away, walking down random corridors, going up and down stairs; until they reached the Room of Requirements. 'I need a place where it's quiet and no one can hear us... NOTHING ROMANTIC!'

A door appeared in the wall. Upon opening the door, Ron and Harry found a brightly lit room with two wooden chairs in the middle, no paintings or other furniture. "This'll do perfectly."

Ron nodded as Harry took a seat. "Ron, I need to talk to you about something."

Ron shifted awkwardly. "W-what about?"

"You have a crush on me."

Ron stood up and walked towards the door. He reached out and tried to open the door. "It won't open, Ron, I locked it; _Alohomora_ won't work.. Sit down."

Ron reluctantly sat down; he didn't look at Harry. "You hate me now, don't you?"

"What?"

"I like you, so you hate me know. Right?"

"No."

"So... you like me back? You know, you may be bonded to Snape, but we could always have an af-" Ron's face lit up.

Harry interrupted him. "No, Ron, I can't. I don't like you any more than a really good friend. I love you, yes, but only as a brother. I'm sorry."

Ron looked at his feet. "Harry, can...can I kiss you?"

Harry looked a little bit uncomfortable. "I don't know."

Ron nodded and stood. Harry did the same. "So you understand now? The door's unlocked, now."

Ron nodded and wrapped his arms around Harry, who tensed slightly. "I'll always love you, Harry," Tears ran down his cheeks. "even if it means that I can only love you from the sidelines." He quickly kissed Harry on the cheek and walked out of the room, leaving a shocked Harry behind.

Harry touched the spot where Ron had kissed him. He blinked. "That went well." He walked out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

"Harry, How is it that this bunch of incompetent fools made it into this class?" Severus asked as he watched the class.

"Hey, you let them in. They got 'O's on their O.W.L's." Harry smiled; he'd finished his potion early and was walking around with Severus.

"Goyle. You're stirring it wrong." Harry noticed the yellow fizzing potion. It was supposed to be a translucent blue. "And you added too many unicorn hairs. How many did you add?"

"Uh...." Goyle paused. "Four."

"You're only supposed to have added one." Harry sighed as he looked into the cauldron. "And stir six times counter-clock wise, not clock-wise. You need to re-make the potion; it's ruined"

Goyle nodded, looking like he was considering hitting the boy in front of him. He eventually turned away and went to go see how Crabb was doing. Harry turned back to the yellow potion to clean it up.

"You know, I think, he either cheated on his test or I'm just really ignorant." Severus sighed.

"Ignorant." Harry chirped.

"Go away."

"Draco, I'd watch your potion more closely." Harry stated as he measured out beetle eyes. "I think they've figured out how to disarm the filter."

Draco nodded and moved to stand closer to his cauldron. He glared at anyone who looked his way.

Severus' voice broke the silence. "I really fail to see how it is that you are in even in this class, if you can't even make this simple transfiguration potion!" He was 'talking' (looked more like he was sneering) to Millicent, who was right in front of Harry.

They were making a potion that helped it's drinker transform into an animal without using an Animagus spells; one still had to buy a permit to buy one though, it was an inexpensive permit that was rarely used because of the potion's expensive ingredients. It worked much like a Polyjuice potion but only with animal parts.

"Your potion is neon green, and it's giving off puffs of blue smoke. The instructions clearly state that it is to be pink and fizz, NOT smoke!" Severus sneered. "Can't you do anything right?"

Harry felt slightly sorry for the girl, she wasn't use to this type of treatment from their professor. This, of course, was quickly smothered as he remembered all the cruel things this girl had put Draco through. He smirked as he turned back to his potion.

"Twenty points from Slytherin, for not payin-" Severus barked just as a loud boom erupted from the cauldron. It exploded, showering the class in the green potion.

Screaming erupted as the potion hit the unsuspecting students. Severus quickly pushed away the pain as he tried to get the class under control. "SHUT UP!"

The class quieted down almost instantly to soft whimpering. "That's better, please form a single file in front of the door. We are going to all go to the Hospital wing; if there are any of you who can't stand please get someone to float you."

The class quickly did as they were told in a shocked daze. Severus quickly marched them all up to Poppy, who went into instant nurse mode.

"Sit and drink this. It'll heal the burns." She barked handing out the potion in small cups.

Harry blinked as he sat and waited for the healing potion. Poppy stopped as soon as she got to him, gasping. "Harry, dear, are you feeling alright?"

Harry frowned. "Except for the burning sensation," He took one of the cups from Poppy and gulped it down. The pain subsided almost instantly. "I feel fine. Why?"

"MADAME POMFREY!" A frantic voice screamed. "Come quick!"

Poppy whirled on her heels. Millicent it seemed, had turned into a ball of black fur. "Oh my goodness! What potion were you making?"

"It was a transfiguring one, Beast Mutation. Somehow, Ms Bulstrode managed to completely ruin and explode her potion." Severus sneered.

"Ah, THAT explains a lot!" Poppy said as she shook her head. "Severus, could you please take Harry and Millicent into the private room? I need you to supervise their conditions."

Severus frowned and nodded. Millicent stood and followed Severus as he went and silently collected Harry.

Poppy went and finished taking care of the burned students, sending any others with.... defects, to Severus.

"Harry, are you feeling okay?" Severus asked gently.

Harry looked at him. "Yeah, fine. Why?"

"YOU HAVE EARS!!" Millicent screeched. Obviously, she could still see and hear, even through all the puffy black hair.

Harry instinctively covered his ears. "Not so loud!" His eyes widened as he felt his ears, they were soft, furry and a LOT larger then they should have been. "W-what happened?"

Severus quickly transfigured a quill into a hand mirror. Harry grabbed it and began to examine his face. "Oh My GOD! I'm a freaking cat!"

"Madame Pomfrey, I think I have a tail." Hermione chirped as she tugged on Poppy's robe.

Poppy whirled around and examined Hermione. She indeed did have a tail, a long, bushy, orange tail. Poppy sent her into the private room to wait.

"I have a tail." Hermione murmured as she walked to the private room Harry had been in when he'd had that relapse. "A tail..."

"I'm a freaking cat!" Harry exclaimed.

Hermione forgot her own problem and looked at Harry as she entered the room. He indeed did look like a cat: Pointed, furry ears replaced his normal ones, deep orange stripes were now painted across his cheeks and bare arms. Upon closer examination: his nails had formed into pointed claws and his teeth were now sparkling new fangs, his eyes were still green but now had slit pupils. He too, had a tail, orange and bushy like Hermione's own.

"Crookshanks." Severus stated as he examined Hermione and Harry.

"What?" Hermione, Harry and Millicent asked.

"Crookshanks, your cat." Severus repeated. "You and Harry both were in contact with him today, correct?"

Harry and Hermione nodded; Harry had been helping Hermione with her library books during lunch and had petted Crookshanks as he left. He'd gotten covered in cat hair. Hermione owned him, why wouldn't she have come in contact with him?

"Well, it would seem, as if the potion reacted to the hair on your robes. Ms Bulstrode has made the potion so that it now is activated just by contact with human skin, congratulations." Severus smirked.

The black puff that was Millicent shifted uncomfortably under Severus' fierce gaze. "Harry, can you read this?" Severus thrust a piece of parchment with writing in front of Harry's face.

"Yeah, it's an essay." Harry replied. "On fungus and it's uses. Why?"

"You like asking that don't you?" Severus sneered. "Well, fortunately, you haven't totally changed. Cat's eyes can't focus very well on things close up. Reading is impossible for them."

Hermione nodded knowingly. "I guess, I only got a tail out of the deal."

The door opened, at that moment, to reveal Poppy. She smiled at the four. "I guess you've gotten some idea as to what happened?"

Severus nodded and explained their hypothesis. Poppy nodded her agreement. "I think, we should get the headmaster."

"Well, Harry, I must say! Those ears do look quite handsome on you." Dumbledore smiled as soon as Poppy and Severus had finished explaining everything.

Harry growled, in a very cat like manner. "Yes, but how do we fix it?"

"I guess we could get Professor Rain to work on the anti-dote." Hermione chirped.

"Yes, a brilliant idea, Hermione." Dumbledore smiled. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

Severus nodded. "I'm okay with that as long as I can help too."

"As long as it gets done." Harry grumbled. "I don't need anything else weird happening to me."

"Oh, and you think I want to walk around looking like a cat's hair ball?" Millicent growled suddenly.

"Whatever."

"Well, Ms Granger, Mr. Snape, I do believe, If Poppy has nothing else, that you two may go back to your lives." Dumbledore said. "Ms Bulstrode, we will think of something to make you look less....like a 'hair ball' as you put it."

Harry sighed as he followed Hermione and Severus out. "It's too bad it's not Halloween yet. We'd have really realistic costumes."

Hermione smiled. "Tell me about it."

"Well, Ms Granger, this is where we leave you." Severus said as they reached the corridor where Harry and Sev had to turn off into so they could reach to dungeons. "Good night."

"Night, 'Mione." Harry waved.

"Good night you two." Hermione called as she waved at them.

The pair walked in silence until they reached their shared rooms. "On the weird scale, this... this rates a nine."

"Nine?" Severus asked.

"Nine? Nine what?" Draco asked, sitting up in the couch. "Why do you have cat ears?"

"I had a slight reaction to the potion, and Crookshanks' hair." Harry explained. "It rates a nine on the weird scale that is my life. Nine, only because I'm stuck like this for a bit."

"Cat boy..." Draco smiled. "Hmm, has a nice ring to it. Don't you think?"

"Don't forget, I've got claws now." Harry grumbled.

"Was that a threat, Potter?"

Severus snorted. 'We should probably tell 'em about the name change...shouldn't we?'

'We'll tell them.... later.' Harry smiled. "If you wanted it to be, Draco. Now, if you excuse me, I would like to finish my homework, eat and head off to bed."

Draco smirked. "Sure, Potter, sure."

A loud screaming yowl erupted from the Gryffindor table. It was supposed to be quiet Friday afternoon meal, until someone stepped on Hermione's tail.

"Oh! Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed guiltily. "I'm so sorry! I totally forgot to look out for your tail!"

Hermione cradled her tail gingerly. "It's okay, Ginny."

Harry winced as he watched from the Staff's table. "Poor 'Mione."

"Just be happy it wasn't you." Severus grumbled. "Such a Gryffindor, Too empathetic."

"Git."

"Prat."

"Idiot."

"Moron."

"Children." Minerva interjected.

"Whatever." The two teens growled.

"Oh joy. Trelawney first." Harry groaned.

"I fail to see why that woman needs to tell you in at least five different ways in which you will die tomorrow." Severus replied.

"Hobby, I guess." Harry smiled grimly.

"Professor Trelawney, in her own way, is only trying to look out for you, Harry." Minerva added.

"Who asked you?" Severus sneered.

"You'd best be off if you want to make it to the tower before classes start." Minerva smiled.

Severus rolled his eyes as he stood. "Come one, Harry. Let's go."

"Ms McGonagall," Prof. Rain asked.

"Please, call me Minerva."

"Oh...ah, Minerva, is he always like that?" Rain smiled uncomfortably. "Mr. Snape, I mean, is he always so...."

"Rude? Irritable, and totally childish?" Minerva laughed as Rain nodded. "You think it's bad now, wait till he grows up!"

Rain's eyes went wide. "And, I have to work with him...on that antidote...."

"Oh, he's not that bad. he just had a hard childhood. Plus, if he gets really bad, just call for Harry; he'll straiten Severus out." Minerva smiled as she stood. "Now, I'm sorry, but I have to get to my class. Who knows what they'll get into while I'm not there!"

Rain nodded in understanding. "Well, thanks, Minerva."

"Your well come."

Everyone'd been teasing Harry and Hermione about their 'new' costume.

"Very patriotic, Harry! Chudley Cannons would be proud!" Ron had laughed.

Draco even went as far as to get a hold of some catnip, just to see what happened.....Harry had been walking around and acting like he was drunk for nearly an hour afterwards....

Trelawney gasped out as she walked up to Harry's table. "I see darkness in your future. Someone close to you....." She squinted as if trying to see something far off. "Someone you care for.....will be taken.... by the shadows, but light will prevail...." She smiled at him and walked on to see how Lavender was doing.

"Oh yay, I'm guessing 'the shadows' means Voldemort," Severus flinched. "and if I'm going to beat him...again... you know, I think this whole 'Take over England, and kill all who disagree' is kinda getting old, you know?"

"Mr. Potter, I know that my prediction is very fascinating, but please, try to work on the crystal ball." Harry rolled his eyes as he listened to the Professor.

"Yes, Professor Trelawney." Harry smiled sweetly.

"Sickening how Slytherin you seem to be getting." Severus grumbled as looked at the crystal ball. "I really don't get the point of this."

"It's to waste our time, and a punishment for not paying attention all these years." Harry stated as he picked up the ball and began to move it around, as he stared into it. "Every time we do this.... I think I get more confused then before."

"Then why do you take this class?"

"When I signed up for it, it didn't say 'Warning: may result in extreme boredom. May cause drowsiness.' We had to fins out by ourselves. I can't even believe that I got an excetable grade in this!"

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Snape. Detention." Trelawney's voice chirped.

Harry blinked. "I've never gotten detention in this class before. Maybe we should consider pulling a Hermione, eh?"

"Mr. Potter! If you want to be into this class, I suggest you be quiet and work! If you have other things, more important then this; leave." Prof. Trelawney threatened. Parvati and Lavender were glaring at them. "but, of course, I'm willing to give-"

Harry grabbed his textbooks and book bag. He stood abruptly. "Come on, Sev'rus! We're leaving!" Severus enthusiastically grabbed his bag and threw his things into it.

"Ready?" Harry asked as he held out his arm. Severus took it.

"Hell yeah, Cat boy." Severus smirked.

They walked to the trap door as Trelawney stood there in shock. "Good day, Professor!" Severus and Harry chimed as they left.

"I can't believe we still have detention." Harry whined as they walked up to the Divination tower.

"Stop complaining, after this, you'll never have to be in there again." Severus grumbled.

"I don't even think anyone's EVER gotten detention with Trelawney." Harry sighed.

Severus stopped and stared at him. Harry stopped walking and turned. "What?"

Severus rubbed his chin. "Hmm....I wonder...."

"WHAT?!?!?!"

Severus reached up and began to rub Harry's new cat ears. "They're soft."

"What the he-" Harry began but he quickly quieted and began to purr as Severus rubbed his ears. Harry's eyes glazed over and half closed.

"Aww... cute little cat boy's got a weakness." Severus laughed as he let go and walked to the tower again.

Harry looked dazed for a second before snapping back to reality. "What the hell?!?!"

"I never knew you could purr, Harry, kinda girly isn't it?" Severus asked as they reached the entrance to the tower.

"Ah, Mr. Potter and Mr. Snape, how nice of you to show up." Trelawney smiled. "I want you to wash these cups and teapots, then move and rearrange the tables and chairs so that they are in alignment with the consolations in this chart." She pointed to a complicated looking chart with dots, notes and pictures on it. "I hope you're going to think about what you did today. I'm disappointed in you two."

'Oh dear god.' Severus thought sarcastically. 'She's 'disappointed in us'. How ever shall I manage to live now?'

"I'll be back in an hour to check on you." Trelawney said curtly as she walked to the door. "I hope you think long and hard about what you did."

Harry smiled as he picked up some cups and dipped them into the bucket of warm soapy water, cringing as he did. His tail puffed out, and his ears seemed to flatten against his head.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked.

"Detention." Harry growled. "This is so gross....the water feels so.....yuk!"

"You're a wizard you idiot! Use magic!" Severus said as he took out his wand. "_Mundus_."

"Oh...." Harry blinked. He pulled his hands out of the water and dried them on his robes. "Right...._Mundus_...."

The pile of dishes was wiped clean. Harry smiled. "Now, what did she mean by the....'aligning with the consolations in this chart' part?"

Severus walked up to the chart and studied it for a moment then sighed. "I donno, I guess we pick one and arrange the tables into that consolation."

"Okay, pick one." Harry said.

"Okay... this one, the goose... looks easy."

They set out into making the duck which was just a really big cross. They were almost finished when Harry stopped and studied the remaining chairs and tables. "We should leave a few to do by hand," they'd been using magic to move everything. "So it doesn't look like we used magic."

Severus nodded. "I like the way you think."

Harry smiled as he began to push the remaining tables into place. A few moments after they'd started, Trelawney popped back in. "I see your making progress."

"hmm." Severus grunted as he pushed a very large, cushy chair into place.

"When you're done you may leave." Trelawney smiled as she sat down.

The two boys finished quickly and listened impatiently to Trelawney's last little scolding. "I do hope you've learned your lesson! I really don't like giving you two, bright, young lads detention. I hope to see you in a better frame of mind next class; You may go."

Harry could barley keep from skipping all the way down to the dungeon. "YAY! I'M FREE!!! FREE! FREE! FREE! FREE!! I'M FREE!"

"Calm down, you." Severus smiled. "I'm glad you feel liberated or something but, seriously, you're giving me a headache."

Harry stopped running around and contented for walking with a skip and constantly smiling.

"Saying it in your mind is even worse, Kitty." Severus jeered.

Harry glared at him. "I wouldn't talk! At least, I didn't do this by myself and I am NOT a Potions Master, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

Severus glared. "Whatever, Potter."

"Why do you still call me that, if technically, I'm no longer 'Mr. Potter'?" Harry asked whipping around so he was walking backwards.

"Old habits die hard...Speaking of which, when should we tell the rest of the school?"

Harry shrugged. "When the time comes, we'll tell them."

Rita walked aimlessly around the school. "Where is that damned office?"

A familiar looking girl walked by, she looked at Rita, a quick look of recognition flashed across her face as she suddenly turned and ran in the opposite direction. Rita shrugged it off.

"This is going to take all bloody day isn't it?"

A woman walked by, she was holding a large tray of potions. Rita sighed. "Excuse me, but where is the headmaster's office?"

The woman paused slightly. "I'll lead you there as it is in the same direction as I am heading."

Rita smiled as she followed the woman. "Are you the potions master here?" She'd been sure it had been a guy... Snake...no... Snape, yes, he was a suspected Death Eater.

"Yeah," The woman answered curtly.

"What happened to the old one, Snape, I believe?" Rita asked politely.

"He had a potions accident and will no longer be able to teach." The woman smiled as they came up to a large gargoyle. "Swedish chocolate is the best chocolate in the whole world."

"Excuse me?" That had been SO weird.

"Oh sorry, that's the password, he should be up there." The gargoyle had jumped away to reveal a large passage way.

"Thanks."

Rita walked the short hike up the stairs. She reached the door and was about to knock when it swung open.

"Ah, Ms Skeeter, how nice of you to drop in." Dumbledore's smiled was forced and falsely sweet, a very rare thing with him. "Here for Harry's interview, I assume?"

"Yes." Rita smiled brightly, flashing as many teeth as humanly possible. "I do hope I haven't come at an inconvenient time?"

"Oh, no of course not, I shall get him for you, if you'll kindly wait here." Dumbledore smiled as he stood.

Rita nodded and flopped down, gracefully, into the nearest chair. These heels were killing her.

"What do you mean I have to have an interview with Rita Skeeter right now?!?!?!" Harry growled.

"She's here." Dumbledore said calmly. "You have to."

"Hey, what about me? You think I want to have my face plastered next to yours in the paper?" Severus growled, he was in a particularly fowl mood, for no particular reason.

"No one cares." Harry grumbled back, his cat tail flicking back and forth in annoyance. Severus made a rude hand gesture at Harry's back. ]

"I ask that you 'break' the news to her gently." Dumbledore smiled as he opened the door to his office.

"Hello, Harry. It's been such a long time since I last saw you." Rita Skeeter smiled.

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Great, perfect. Just kill me now' Harry settled down on Dumbledore's desk, leaning on the edge. Severus sat actually on the desk, next to him.

'Gladly.' Severus sneered bitterly.

Harry glared at Severus.

"You know what will happen," Dumbledore's voice pulled Harry and Severus back into the real world. He glanced at Rita. "let's hope it all goes over well when it's printed."

Harry nodded. "Okay."

"I'll leave you then. Good day." Dumbledore smiled as he walked out of the room, leaving Harry, and Severus alone.

Rita's gaze instantly snapped to Harry, then up at Severus. "I wish to have a PRIVATE interview with Harry Potter."

"Severus stays, or no interview." Harry barked.

Rita smiled. "Of course." She pulled out her Quick-Quotes Quill and quickly set it up with a fresh piece of parchment. Harry glared at her as she did this. "Rita Skeeter's interview with Harry Potter."

The quill quickly began to write in its brilliant green ink.

_The beautiful and very talented Rita Skeeter in an exclusive, private interview with the famous Boy-who-lived._

Harry rolled his eyes. 'I hate that quill.'

"Mr. Potter, I'd like to ask you a few simple questions now, so please just ignore the quill." Harry rolled his eyes again as he nodded. "Now- What are your thoughts on the return of He-who-must-not-be-named?"

"Voldemort..." Rita and Severus both flinched." He's evil...Like I get that he hate Muggles and stuff, but I think he kinda...crosses the sane line a bit... You know? Going around killing innocent wizards and Muggles just because they don't like your ideas. Really, it gets kinda old." The quill wrote this all down...kinda.

_Harry's brilliant green eyes flash with anger as we head towards the topic of He-who-must-not-be-named. "The.. Thing..." Harry's fists clench as he grinds out his words. "Killed my family and destroyed the better half of the Wizarding world! He deserves to die in the most gruesome way-"_

"Ignore the quill- Harry, how do you feel about your parents, do you think they would approve of you know?" Rita leaned closer to Harry.

"Er...I really don't know...uh..."

_I turn the topic towards Harry's late parents. Harry turns away to hide the tears that begin to streak his face. "I don't really remember them... but I miss them, I'm so jealous of other kids, they have..." Harry must stop as he breaks into sobs. I try my best to comfort him. _

"Interesting things you get out of 'I really don't know'." Severus sneered.

Rita turned her gaze on Severus. "And, who are you? What is your relationship to Harry?"

"There is something I'd think we'd best get out of the way, Rita...." Harry interjected just as Severus opened his mouth to answer.

Rita turned her attention back to Harry. "Yes? What would this be?"

"I have an announcement to make, and a confession.... of sorts." Harry sighed.

Rita's face lit up. "I can see it now! 'The real Harry Potter: Confessions. Start from the beginning. What was your home life like?"

Harry looked at Severus, who took Harry's hand. "I was raised by muggles...as most people know, but... There's something about them that you don't know. They...They beat me." Harry felt Severus squeeze his hand reassuringly. "For a major part of my life, before I got my letter, I was only told lies. I was told that my mum and dad died in a car crash, that I got my scar in the same way. I was told that magic wasn't real, and that it didn't and couldn't exist. They told me... everyday... that I... That I was a...." Harry felt a tear run down his face. "They told me I was a freak. After they learned of Cedric's death.... they called me a killer, and that I didn't deserve to live."

The quill scribbled madly, for once writing the truth.

_Harry's brilliant eyes fill with frustrated tears as he describes the horror he lived with during his childhood. This reporter is stunned beyond words as he tells about how he was beaten..._

Rita gasped at all the right spots and for once, she stayed quiet when Harry stopped talking.

"Everything that went wrong was my fault, at first.. He didn't hit me, my Uncle anyway, then... then one day, he just hit me, and it didn't stop." Harry's vision blurred as he ran through the painful memories. "I was hardly fed, if at all. I was given impossible lists of chores, and expected to do them in a small amount of time. At school, a muggle grade school, I was beaten up and I never had any friends. When I got my letters, they wouldn't let me see them, Hagrid sent thousands of them. I was moved from my cupboard, where I'd lived most of my life, to the second bedroom or my fat, spoiled cousin. Everything I got was second hand, my clothes, my food, even my room." Harry gripped the sheets with his free hand to relieve some of his anger. "It felt so good to come to school, no one hit me. I was fed, as much as I wanted, three times a day. I had friends! Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and all of my housemates. People who were my age that cared about me. I learned who my parents really were, and what really happened. I got by during summer because of my friends, and the knowledge that I would be going back to Hogwarts."

The quill scribbled away as Rita searched for the words to form the next question. "Do...Do you have a girlfriend?"

Harry smiled at this lighter topic. "Kinda... You see.... I have thousands of girls who would throw themselves at me and be my slaves if I asked them....But I don't care."

Rita's eyes widened. "So, no lucky girl....A luck guy then?"

Severus' eyes flashed as Harry answered. "Yes...and no. yes, I do have a boyfriend...of sorts...then I found out something else about him...and me...."

"Just when you thought life couldn't get any weirder...." Severus laughed.

"It goes and surprises you." Harry finished. "I always had a crush on Snape, but I never really told him.... Then I found out that..."

Severus finished for him. "We're bonded, with the Shadow Bond."

"Oh." Rita smiled sweetly, the smiled look totally plastered on. "So I guess, The title of the most eligible bachelor is a bit out dated?"

Harry nodded. "Just a little."

Rita smiled again and nodded. "So your name is? And how old are you?"

Severus replied coolly. "Severus Snape. I was thirty years old but, due to a potions mix up, I am now currently about Seventeen."

"Oh yeah...I'm now legally married to Sev..." Harry smiled.

Rita nodded. "Harry, now that you're married. What's your last name? Potter-Snape? Or did you keep your own?"

"Harry James Snape." Harry stated in a very rehearsed voice.

"I see." Rita blinked. "And how did you end up...With cat features?"

"Potions accident. Me and a few others are stuck in similar states of...catness. No, I won't tell you their names, they deserve some privacy. I'll have Hermione enforce that too, if you try and find out." Rita's smiled faded as she flinched. "There is an antidote....on the way."

"Huh." Rita murmured.

"Well, if you have nothing other to ask, we have classes." Harry said curtly as he stood.

"Well, good bye then, Mr. Po-Snape." Rita smiled silkily. "I'll have a copy of this sent to you as soon as it's printed."

Harry nodded as he walked to the door. "Good day, Rita."

"Hey! Potter!" A voice sneered as Harry walked by the Gryffindor table.

Harry fought the urge to turn his head.

'Now, Harry, would be a good time to start enforcing to them that Harry Potter is no longer you..'

'Yeah.'

"No one by that name exists, Ms Merdell."

The who table looked confused. "What do you mean, Potter's standing right there."

Harry turned to face his house. "I'm sorry, but I am Harry Snape." Silence.

The whole house, everyone who hadn't been present during Harry's retelling (apparently, Lavender had decided that Harry need his privacy, and hadn't told anyone....other than Parvati...but she'd been sworn to secrecy.), was in shock. Harry had just totally crossed the line there, sure he'd lost LOTS of house points but, who didn't? Now, though, he wa MARRIED to Severus Snape, the biggest, greasiest, git of a Potion Master EVER!

The Slytherins and the Gryffindors, took the news the hardest. 1) Harry was now, by marrrage, a Slytherin. 2) He was MARRIED to Snape, the Head of House for Slytherin. 3) HE WAS MARRIED TO SNAPE!! They were mainly all in shock. Harry Potter...no, Harry Snape was now officially in Slytherin. God, could the world get any weirder?

Apparently, yes, yes it could.

I'd like to send a big huggie out to all of my reviewers, flamers included. R&R! 


	12. Truce, of sorts

"So, Draco, You wanna sit at the Slytherin table with me 'n' Sev'rus?" Harry asked as they walked down to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Of course." Draco grinned.

"If the Gryffindors and the Slytherins don't like you why do you provoke them?" Severus asked.

"Because it's fun. They cause me hell for most of life, so why can't I return the favor?" Harry smiled.

And owl drops a letter in Harry's hand, it's a school owl; totally untraceable. Harry looks at it, neat scrawl prints out his name across the front. Harry rips it open gently.

_' Snape and Potter, _

_We as Slytherins, would like to call a truce. We don't ask for much:_

_1) You can NEVER sit at the Slytherin table._

_In return, we offer:_

_1) We will ignore you. _

_If you want to call the truce, just find one of the Slytherins and say, 'Truce agreed', by the end of today._

_We await your answer,_

_Slytherin.'_

Harry blinked. "Okay, change of plans, we sit at the Gryffindor table, today."

"Ah, Harry! There you are." Dumbledore smiled as he saw the teen. "I have something for you."

Harry looked remotely curious. "Er... Hello, Sir...."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he reached Harry. "Since you're now, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, I think a change is in order."

Harry frowned. "Wha-?"

"See for yourself." Dumbledore reached into his robe and drew out a school badge, like the one Harry was wearing now....but different. "Here, this one is yours."

Harry took the badge and examined it, it really was different. There was a lion, AND a snake in it. The 'S' and 'G' were intertwined with gold and silver lettering. The background was divided into red and green, which for some reason didn't seem to clash together. "It's....." Harry looked up at Dumbledore, but found no one. "Wonderful...." Harry looked around frowning. 'Okay... sure.'

Harry unclipped his old badge, it disappeared in a flash of gold smoke as he did so. Harry shrugged and attached his new badge, smiling as he headed off to his next class.

Every one noticed the change in badges. They commented on the difference, most with disgusted smirks on their faces.

"Hey, Potter, new badge, I see. Gryffindor, and Slytherin...." A Sixth year Ravenclaw commented.

"Yep." Harry smiled uneasily.

The Ravenclaw walked off, saying no more. Harry frowned and went back to finding Severus.

"Harry, why does he have to sit here anyway?" Dean whispered as Draco and Severus walked up to the table.

"'Cause," Harry answered curtly, quickly losing patient for his discriminating friend. "They are my friends."

"Just friends?" Severus asked as he piled food on to his plate. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, you two." Draco smiled. "So, you going to Hogsmead this weekend? I was wondering if you wanted to come along with me."

A letter fell into Harry's lap. "Uh...I dono."

Harry opened the letter and read it.

'_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We, here at the Daily Prophet, would like to inform you that you will be receiving a complementary Newspaper, tomorrow. It will contain the much anticipated interview of you and your husband. _

_-Rita Skeeter, reported extraordinaire_'

"No, we'll be busy." Harry said as he finished reading. Malfoy and Severus raised and eyebrow. "We'll be trying to stay out of the public eye."

Severus looked questioningly at Harry as he pulled a pile of toast towards him. Harry shrugged, handing the note to Severus.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, except for the whispers of the Gryffindors, of course.

"Mr. Snape...." Rain greeted as Severus walked into the room. He nodded his greeting. "I've cross-examined all the ingredients and...I think that if we add dragon heart strings to the beetle eyes..." She handed him a scroll of her work.

Severus nodded, watching as the professor added and mixed the ingredients. "Yes....that would work, for the cat hair...but how do you counter act the body changes?" He skimmed through the notes. She'd nearly completed the antidote.

She smiled. "A simple change to Wolf's Bain potion, adding catnip instead of Wolf's Bain, should work."

"And a few drops of phoenix tears and feather should help balance out the reaction that catnip will have with the night flowers." Severus said, turning on his heal to retrieve the rare ingredients.

Rain watched him out of the corner of her eye as she prepared the ingredients. She smiled as she turned away.

"I'll finish this up." Rain stated as she took the Phoenix tears and feathers. "You go and enjoy your cat boy."

Severus nodded. "When you complete this version, tell me. I would like to help with the tests, a little."

Rain nodded as Severus walked out of the lab, down the stone hall.

Sorry, it's been a while....I was kinda busy and what, with......other things.....

ANYWHOO, now, I will shamelessly beg for more reiews!

falls to knees bambi eyes Please???

whimpers Pretty please?

I'll be your bestiest friend!


End file.
